Apperances Can Decieve
by Sammi-Rae
Summary: Its been 2 and a half years since Naruto had returned to Konoha. Everyone has changed, and so has he. Has his sudden change in attitude turned Hinata away? Can she change him back to his goofy self? NaruHina..I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue: Reality Bites

Appearances Can Deceive.

Prologue

'Reality Bites'

Hello everyone! Well here it is my first NaruHina fanfic. This took me a very long time to think of. You know the plot and everything. So please if you flame make it constructive criticism. Thank you.

Anyway in my fic there may be a few characters you may or may not know. Don't worry if there is someone I'm not sure you'll know I will give a description. So should we get to it?

Uzuki Yugao- Not much is known about Yugao. In fact she only appears at least once or twice in the anime. And I'm not sure if she even makes an appearance in the manga. So there is no better candidate for my story. No one knows much about her besides she is an ANBU member and Hayate Gekko was her lover.

Hayate Gekko- Hayate was in fact the examiner of the preliminary third portion of the Chunin exams. He wasn't in the healthiest condition then. But anyway Hayate was as you know Yugao's lover. But he was also killed by Baki

Baki- Baki was Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuros sensei during the Chunnin exams. He was also the one who killed Hayate after discovering him eavesdropping on a conversation regarding the attack on Kohnohagakure to gain the sounds trust.

Well that's about it. On to the story!!

Yugao sat at the edge of the river staring down at the ripples the rain made as it beat down. Today was the anniversary of Hayate's death. A stray tear slid down her cheek to plummet into the water below. She swore that day; the day the sand had attacked, to avenge his death. Get even with Baki, by killing the poor excuse of a human being, but she couldn't. Kohnohagakure and Sunagakure were now allies. So if she were to manage and kill the bastard for taking Hayate's life. She would jeopardize the peace treaty. She just couldn't do that.

Yugao was about to break out into fresh tears when she heard someone else's sobs over the steady beat of the rain. It sounded like a small child. Quickly, she grabbed her ANBU mask and snuck to the source just a mile or so down the river.

A small girl was hugging her knees to her chest and crying her eyes out as the rain fell harder around her. Yugao knew she should just leave, give the girl some time alone.

'I-I can't do that.' Yugao appeared a few feet away beside the distraught girl. "What's wrong?"

The girls head snapped up so fast Yugao thought she might have broken it. "Are you ok kid?"

She stared at Yugao for a minute but didn't answer biting her bottom lip as if she was struggling with her inner self on whether or not to speak. Finally she turned her head away as she spoke. "N-no I'm fine, thank you."

Yugao frowned. It was obvious she wasn't ok. What reason would a little girl have to be sitting out in the rain crying if she was "fine". "Listen, you don't have to tell me whats wrong if you don't want to ok. But I don't think you should be out here in the rain. Why don't you come to my house and I'll make you something nice to eat?"

The girl brushed her indigo bangs back from her face to get a good look at the ANBU standing beside her. 'Can I trust her...I-I don't know…' "N-no I'm fine. I j-just want to be a-alone."

Yugao could see the hesitation, and her best guess was because she was ANBU the girl was hesitant. ANBU weren't exactly the most non-threatening people you could meet. Reaching up she slid her mask to the side of her head revealing her smiling face. "Really, I'm not going to bite! Besides…" Her voice drifted off a bit as she stared back at the water. "No one wants to be alone."

Yugao took a deep sigh and steady her nerves, when the girl didn't respond. "I'm making sweet beans. Are you sure you want to miss it. I make the absolute best." She held her right hand up into the air. "I swear! Ha-ha"

She couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was trying so hard to get her out of the rain, and….sweet beans was her favorite. Slowly the girl got to her feet. "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Yugao caught it.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-Chan. My name is Uzuki Yugao. Well, shall we get going?" Hinata smiled ever so slightly and nodded her head letting Yugao lead the way.

Yugao's house was by no means small, though still no where near the size of the Hyuuga Household. Hinata felt it was the perfect size, and it seemed welcoming and cozy enough on the outside. She was sure the inside would be just as nice….wow was she wrong.

Yugao slid open the front door and lead Hinata through the hall into what Hinata supposed was the kitchen. Yugao flipped the switch, lighting the room to reveal a very hectic looking kitchen.

Boxes that read fragile were scattered all about. On the floor the countertops, the table, some were even open, and half unpacked. As if Yugao had at least made an attempt to unpack, but then failed miserably. Hinata didn't say anything as Yugao looked over to her.

She expected it. The kitchen was a mess; she just couldn't bring herself to unpack anything after Hayate passed. This was supposed to be there new home. 'They would live the rest of their lives out here and have children.' That was Hayate's declaration the moment he saw the house. But that would never happen.

Surprisingly Hinata didn't say anything about the boxes and gave Yugao a reassuring smile. "Well Miss Hyuuga this is it. If ya think this is bad you should see the rest of the house. Ha-ha." Yugao cleared off the table and motioned for Hinata to sit.

"So, Hinata…Why were you out in the rain?" Yugao asked as she searched the boxes and finally found what she wanted then took to the task of cooking.

Hinata stared down at the table and her fingers met in a vigorous battle as usual. "I-." Her stupid stutter. Why won't it just stop? She took another deep breath "My father and I had a disagreement."

Yugao turned to face Hinata "That happens a lot doesn't it?"

Hinata nodded. "I k-know he's only hard on m-me because he cares. B-but I d-don't feel……good enough…" Yugao wanted to comfort the girl but Hinata kept on. "I try to do my best. Really. Kurenai-sensai's taught me a lot. I-It just doesn't seem like I'm doing any better…I'm failing everyone."

"You can only fail someone if you give up." Yugao took out two plates and sat one in front of Hinata. Then moving to take a seat across the table.

Hinata sat there for a long while and just stared at her food. Then smiled and looked up at Yugao. "Thank you very much, Uzuki-san. It looks delicious."

Yugao smiled and for the first time felt….at ease. Something that rarely happened any more, know that Hayate wasn't around to make her laugh. There was something about this girl that she couldn't get out of her mind. She would be very powerful, she could tell that now. Maybe even ANBU material. Hinata had great potential; she just needed someone to bring it out.

Yugao let out a small laugh. 'She probably doesn't even realize she hadn't stuttered at all in that thank you.'

"Hinata, what would think if I were to teach you?"

Hinata stopped eating and looked wide eyed at Yugao. Was she serious? A chance to be taught by an ANBU member was like a dream come true.

Yugao broke through her thoughts "Of course you would still resume training with your team. Teams are always important. I'll take over teaching you more advanced levels of Justus. We'll work on everything from your perspective of yourself, which I can tell is low, to advancing your self both physically and mentally. We may even move on to assigning you an animal for a summoning jutsu."

Hinata nodded vigorously "Hai Uzuki-Sensei."

Yugao laughed. 'Uzuki-Sensei, that sounds great.' "We'll start training tomorrow. I'll walk you back home when you're done eating."

Hinata's face fell like a bomb as she nodded solemnly.

'She doesn't want to go home? Huh?' "Or you could stay here. I'll call your father and explain the situation. There's a spare room up the stairs to the left. You can make yourself comfortable. I'll be going to bed soon myself."

Hinata nodded and stood. Bowing to hide the smile playing across her lips. "Hai"

Hinata walked quickly to the spare room and peered inside. There wasn't much to it. A bed, a dresser, and a night stand. It looked like heaven to her though. She spread her arms and fell backward onto the bed. Then pulled out a folded picture from her pocket, holding it up to get a better look.

Naruto stared at the camera through his slited eyes and goofy smile, standing very close beside a very embarrassed red faced looking Hinata. He had taken a picture of himself with everyone, and made copies to give out before leaving, claiming it would help them to remember him until he returned.

She sighed and put the picture back into a pocket of her jacket. She missed him so much. It's only been a few months since he left with Jiraya-Sannin on the 2 and a half year training mission, but she already missed him. She just felt so alone know.

Inner Hinata: "You're to dependant on him. You think the only time you can be happy is when he's around, that's not true. He'll always be special, but you can't depend on him forever…it makes you seem weak. If you're going to become stronger, you have to give into reality. He'll always be a friend but nothing more…"

Hinata took a steadying breath then crawled under the covers. Pulling them up to her chin and giving into the darkness of sleep, for what seemed the first time in a long time.

There it is hope you liked it. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is also nice.

And yes I know, Naruto was not in this chapter. It's because this is just the prologue. Think about it. If I just started off with Hinata not crushing on Naruto you would be confused wouldn't you? Well this is just basically telling why she's giving up on Naruto as anything more than a friend.

Smart choice, right? Wrong. Ha-ha. I'm an extreme NaruHina tard! There's no way I'd let Hina-chan go with anyone but Naruto-kun……..or maybe I will. Not sure yet .

Naruto: 00 Aright then well…. "ANYWAY LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF APPEARANCES CAN DECIEVE. DON'T MISS MY BIG INTRODUCTION. OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Welcome Home

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter Two

"Welcome Home"

I'm back ya'll. I was trying to go a little longer on this chapter. Hopefully I made it. . Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really meant a whole lot!

Well before we go to the present were going to take a look at what happened to Naruto before coming back to Kohnohagakure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto fell hard, rolling at least 20 yards before coming to rest at the base of a large cliff. This was pathetic. A year! It's been a whole year and he hasn't gotten anywhere in his training. The only thing he was able to do was make a rasengan without using a bushin._

_He pushed his way to his feet and wiped the blood oozing from his lip away. 'Where did that old pervert get too?' _

_Jiraya appeared in a cloud of smoke next to Naruto, almost giving him a heart attack. "That's enough for today. Take it easy kid. You're pushing yourself way to hard."_

"_No Way! I'm not giving up yet!" Naruto rushed into hand signs and shouted. Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _

_Forty bushin appeared surrounding an ever calm Jiraya. 'This kid is gonna kill himself if he keeps it up.' "Come on Naruto. It's not worth getting hurt again."_

_Naruto didn't back down. They all rushed at once enveloping Jiraya in a dog pile, only to collapse to the ground. 'Damnit! It was a Shadow Clone the whole time'. _

_A sudden pain shot through Naruto's arm as his face came closer and closer to the ground. Jiraya stood over Naruto with both his arms pinned painfully behind his back._

"_You've lost! You need to learn when to give up! Your gonna end up getting yourself killed one of these days."_

_Naruto ignored him and decided to pout instead, irritating Jiraya even more. "Fine, be that way." Jiraya released Naruto's arms and moved a few feet away to give Naruto some space to stand. "When you're ready to listen then come find me." With that Jiraya turned and made his way toward the village they were residing in for, at least, this month._

"_AAAAHHHH! STUPID OLD PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY?" Naruto shouted only to be greeted with silence. _

_He was acting ridiculous, he knew that, and under normal circumstances would have admitted to it. But Ero-sennin was getting on his last nerve. Jiraya hadn't taught him a damn thing! They constantly moved from place to place, never getting any closer to finding information on Orichimaru or Sasuke. How could he bring Sasuke back, when he can't even beat the old perv?'_

"_**I can help you out kit…" **Naruto was suddenly sucked from the sunshine to the damp dark cell that imprisoned the Kyuubi within him._

'_Not again?' This was becoming one of Naruto's least favorite places to be. It was too eerie and sent him on edge. **"Are you paying attention brat!"**_

"_What do you want you stupid fox?!" God he hated it here. The worst part was the cocky smile plastered all over the Kyuubi's face._

"_**Do you want to save your friend or not?" **Kyuubi hissed. _

_Naruto sat down crossing his legs. "Ha, why would I trust you? You could care less if I get Sasuke back!"_

"_**That's true, but I also realize that I'm stuck inside your body until you die. Which will be very soon if you do not get any stronger, and keep rushing into dangerous situations without thinking just for the sake of your miserable friends!**_

"_Watch it fox! Yo…" Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi's booming voice. **"Do you want to get stronger or not you ungrateful brat!"**_

_Naruto scowled at Kyuubi. Then took a minute to think it over. "Ok what's the catch?"_

_Kyuubi's sadistic smile spread from ear to ear. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist his proposition **"No catch. You train under me, with absolutely no sassing back. Just follow my instructions. Do exactly as I say, and soon you'll be as strong as the old pervert…..or stronger!" **_

_Naruto hesitated. It sounded all too good to be true. There HAD to be something wrong with this. _

_Kyuubi noticed Naruto's hesitation and frowned. **"Listen kit this is probably the one and only time I offer you this option take it or leave it, your choice."**_

_He needed to get stronger he knew that. He also knew that if Kyuubi said he wasn't going to offer this to him again, he wasn't bluffing. "Ok…." Naruto stood and faked a smile as best he could. "What do I do first Kyuubi-Sensei?"_

_Kyuubi's laugh made the walls of the cell vibrate like an earthquake. **"Good choice Kit! Oh, and one more thing. Don't be surprised if I start to rub off on you."**_

**-----------------------------------Present---------------------------------------------------------------**

Jiraya sprang from another branch at top speed, barely able to keep up with Naruto as they neared the gate to Kohnohagakure. It was mind boggling. After Jiraya had refused to train Naruto till he learned to listen, he felt bad, and went to make amends with the brat.

Only, Naruto refused Jiraya's training claiming he would become strong with out Jiraya's help. At the moment it struck Jiraya as funny, but looking at Naruto know he realized it was just plain eerie.

The kid wasn't even a ghost of what he used to be. The goofy smile was replaced with almost a constant frown, or on occasion a cocky smirk. His outbursts had stopped all together. Instead Naruto took to barely speaking at all, unless he deemed it absolutely necessary. This just happened to be not very often. Jiraya had barely even seem him over the 2 and half year period.

The last few years had really changed Naruto, and not necessarily for the good.

Even his looks had taken a drastic change. He now stood at 5'9. Almost as tall as Jiraya. His blonde hair was tinged with red close to the tips and was still unruly as ever, but longer sometimes covering his eyes completely. The whisker marks on his face were becoming a little less noticeable. Though his canines were now impossible to miss.

Over the years Naruto had grown out of his clothes, so Jiraya had bought him new ones. After a big argument that consisted of Naruto claiming he didn't need anyone's charity.

He still wore orange, much to Jiraya's annoyance, but he opted for a darker almost black, blue around his shoulders.

They would be at the front gate soon at the rate they were going. So Jiraya called ahead to Naruto "Naruto slow down we have to talk to the guards first!"

Naruto didn't slow or even take the time to glance back before he focused more chakra into his feet and took off at a speed that would put Lee to shame. The guards only had enough time to see a blur, and feel a gust of wind that could knock them over, before Naruto jumped the gate. Leaving an angry Jiraya to explain the situation to the guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much Ino-chan!" Hinata called back to Ino as she made her way out of the Yamanaka flower shop. She looked down at the beautiful white lilies in her hands. Hanabi was going to love them. Hinata reached her hand up beside her head to feel a fury head rub against her palm.

"There you are Okito." Hinata laughed as the little otter made his way from hiding behind her hair to sitting atop her head. Watching as people made there way past them, occasionally getting squeals of delight from the children wanting to pet the little fur ball.

It was funny, she wasn't even supposed to have the little hell raiser.

flashback

_It was her first time trying to summon anything. Yugao had decided that Hinata would follow after Hayate and summon the otter. Of course Hinata was a little skeptical, out of all the animals; she didn't think an otter would be very fierce._

_But Yugao went on to explain that Tsunade summoned snails, and if a snail was good enough for a Sennin in battle than an otter would be do wonders for Hinata. She couldn't argue with Yugao on that. It made to much sense so she agreed. Yugao took out a scroll and made Hinata sign her name next to Hayate's in blood. Then demonstrated to Hinata what to do._

_Hinata nodded and started. Biting her lip then running quickly into the hand signs. She slammed her hand to the ground and watched as a black seal formed, and a puff of smoke erupted._

_It took a few minutes before the smoke cleared, to reveal an otter about the size of little Akamaru. Hinata sweat dropped, but Yugao smiled and nodded her approval. Yugao then explained that she didn't expect Hinata to even be able to do it the first time, since not many did._

_Hinata stared down at the ball of fluff and almost died when it spoke. "Hello my name is Okito. What can I do for you?"_

_"I-it can talk!" Hinata nearly screamed._

_"Of course I can!" Okito said defensively, making Hinata apologize for the outburst and explain that she would know be able to summon otters as Hayate had before her. Okito nodded his understanding then jumped onto her shoulder. "Not bad for a beginner. I'm not the hardest Otter to summon but still not the easiest."_

_Needless to say Hinata was confused. So Okito went on "I'm still just a baby otter myself. And don't let the size confuse you. I'm still just as powerful as my father!" Okito puffed his chest out in an attempt to look manly that made Hinata giggle, and Okito blush._

end flash back

Ever since that day Okito refused to leave his masters side. He went everywhere with her, sometimes opting to hide behind her shoulder length hair. So as not to attract any attention. Today though, he felt uneasy. So he sat atop her head, on the vigil.

"What do you think Okito-Chan?" Hinata asked not realizing that Okito hadn't even been listening.

But like always he just pretended. Leaning down to dangle his head in front of Hinata's eyes. Obscuring her view. "I agree Hinata-san!" Hinata laughed knowing the little guy was just agreeing because he hadn't actually been paying attention.

Okito's head snapped out of the way just in time for Hinata to realize she was about to run into someone. Too late, she fell to the ground with an 'eep' forcing Okito off of her head to stand defensively in front of her.

Naruto stared down at the girl, she looked familiar, but he honestly didn't care who she was at that point. Then his gaze followed to the rat in front of her. "Damn rat." Was all he said before he side stepped to walk past both of them.

Hinata was seething with anger to say the least. They guy knocked her down, didn't even say sorry, and then had the nerve to call Okito a 'Damn Rat' She quickly grabbed the lilies that had fallen from her hands and stood. Turning to face the back of the man she had run into.

Her eyes grew wide; her heart beat a hundred miles an hour. She couldn't even get the insult she had prepared out. It was Naruto, she would know that spiky mess of hair anywhere...

**Inner Hinata**: "So What! He just knocked you down! Are you turning back into a push over? Huh?

Hinata clutched the flowers tighter and yelled in a voice so loud it made even Okito cringe. "You ignorant A' whole. Watch where your going next time you jerk!"

Naruto stopped dead, and Hinata realized she may have gone too far. Naruto turned to show he wasn't scowling; instead he had a cocky smirk and an annoying glint of amusement in his eyes. "A' whole? Ha. That's a new one. Usually I get Ass whole."

Naruto had to suppress a laugh. But the Kyuubi erupted with sadistic laughter. **"This girl is too innocent for her own good."**

Naruto knew who she was now. He knew before he even turned around. The only girl in Kohnohagakure that would say A' whole instead of using the much more insulting cuss word, was Hinata. Kyuubi was right. She was way too innocent for her own good.

She knew he was mocking her and it made her even angrier. Hinata never swore. Not once in her whole life, so she knew how dumb she sounded when she could only reply to people with what seemed child like insults.

Naruto turned to fully face Hinata "Well aren't you going to apologize. You're A'whole comment really hurt you know."

Apologize? To him? When he was the one that knocked _her_ down? Naruto was joking….he had to be…. She took a deep breath to collect her self, remembering what Yugao had told her about showing anger, and spoke in a calm voice that could have made anyone feel beneath her. Something she had to give her dad at least some credit for. "Naruto-kun..." She smiled and continued. "It's nice to see you return safely to Konoha. I'm sorry we had to meet this way. I hope to see you again soon."

Hinata bowed gracefully and turned to leave with a smiling Okito trailing behind her. 'It seems Hinata has learned enough to control her temper.' Okito smiled and jumped onto her shoulder to be greeted with a pat on the head.

Hinata however wasn't feeling as triumphant as Okito. She couldn't even manage to hide the frown ruining her delicate features. 'Naruto…what has happened to you?' He acted so rude just then….. 'He was probably just joking Hinata calm down'.

Naruto watched Hinata walk away, and couldn't help the curiosity burning in his mind. She hadn't even stuttered, blushed, or fainted once while talking to him. Not to mention she formally disregarded giving him an apology. It had actually surprised him. He was prepared for anything, except her calm fleeting form.

"**Looks like she's over you kit!" **Kyuubi erupted into waves of laughter causing Naruto to scowl.

That's right. Naruto knew the whole time of Hinata's feelings. He might have been an idiot, but even a blind mind could have told you. He opted to act oblivious, letting everyone believe he was clueless. If Hinata didn't think he knew about her feelings then she wouldn't say anything to him. And he wouldn't have to hurt her by telling her he was only interested in Sakura. "Shut up fox."

Naruto was about to head the direction Hinata left but was stopped by none other than the pink headed kunoichi herself. "Naruto! I finally found you Tsunade-sama has already talked to Jiraya-Sama, she wishes to speak with you now." Sakura's smile was so wide it almost enveloped her whole face.

Naruto stepped around her and headed off. Only to see Sakura standing in front of him with a vein sticking out of her forehead. "Now Naruto!"

He took one last look at where Hinata had disappeared to, fully intending to continue their conversation later. Then turned to Sakura,. "Screaming doesn't make you look very appealing Sakura-Chan."

Sakura could only gap at Naruto as he left.

**Inner Sakura:** "That no good piece of shit! I'll break both his legs, and pound that hot face of his into the dirt…."

Sakura gasped and turned a bright shade of pink. (Very much like Hinata used too). Did she just think Naruto was hot!

'Well he sure as hell isn't ugly.' A voice in the back of her mind pushed. But she suppressed it.

"That's ridiculous! He's an idiot! And he's going to get the bashing of a life time!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! Sorry I couldn't help but put Sakura in here. I hate the pairing NaruSaku, but hey if it spices things up a little why not?

Me: "Next time on Appearances Can Deceive. Naruto is finally able to take the Chunnin exam but needs a three man team. Who will he be paired up with, and what's the cause for celebration at the Hyuuga's household?"


	3. Who Need's Friendship?

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 3

'Who need's Friendship?'

**First off if you did NOT go back and re-read chapter 2 you will not understand ANYTHING that's going on now. Got it? Good. So if you didn't read it go back now and do it. If you have……read on.**

I want to give special thanks once again to each and every person who reviewed. Especially Lizi! For changing chapter 2 and things while I was grounded. Luv ya's

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but notice the curious looks he received from the shinobi he passed. It was annoying at the most. He didn't look that much different, and even if he did they needed to stop their damn staring! He even caught some of them loathingly glaring him down. If looks could kill he would be dead by know. Same old Konoha!

"**Calm down Kit! You're getting worked up for nothing again!" **

Naruto let out a low growl, but did as he was told and headed up the stairs toward the Hokages office. Two guards were standing just outside the door but Naruto paid them no mind as he pushed the large doors open to greet the shocked hokage and one very calm ANBU.

"You wanted something baa-Chan?" Naruto walked to an open chair and took a seat across from Tsunade, and next to the ANBU.

"Stop calling me baa-Chan Damnit!" Tsunade looked from Naruto to Uzuki. "Sorry about that. I'll have to think it over and get back to you. But if you think she is ready, I'm sure she is."

Yugao nodded "Arigato Hokage-San." Giving Naruto one last glance she left.

Tsunade sat down and held a hand to her temple. Readying her self for the scream that was going to erupt from Naruto when she gave him the news. "Alright, down to business Naruto. Jiraya has briefed me on the last 2 and half years, and needless to say I'm concerned. He told me you have been acting strange…"

She waited for Naruto to yell but nothing happened. He stared at her with a less than interested look. His eyes half way from drooping shut. So she continued. "I can see he wasn't lying. However! That's not the reason that I've called you here."

Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance. Why didn't she get to the point already! He wanted to scream. To burst out insult after insult the way he used too but he remained collected. "What is it you want Tsunade-_Sama_. I have other things to attend to." He said emphasizing Sama.

"Ur…umm." Tsunade coughed and cleared her throat. He was definitely starting to worry her. "I-I wanted to tell you that you are eligible to compete in the Chunnin exams this year. Jiraya has told me that you could at this point be jounin level, but I can't advance you without you being above genin level!"

Naruto remained impassive and Tsunade was starting to feel something eerie creep up her spine. "Don't I need two more genin for a three man team?"

"Huh?" Tsunade was so uneasy she hadn't noticed Naruto speaking.

"Don't. I. Need. A. Three. Man. Team." He emphasized and dragged out every word, treating Tsunade as if she was nothing but a confused little child.

Naruto could see the vein starting to stick out on her forehead. It only made him smirk; he didn't have to be a loud mouth to get to people. Making them feel beneath him worked just as well.

"Yes, I was getting to that! Uzuki-San has requested that I allow Hinata-Chan to compete this year. So if you decide that you would like to compete you will be paired up with her and as far as I know Ino Yamanake."

"**Perfect! You'll be the only competent member of the team!"** Kyuubi's voice was dripping with venom.

'Hn, whatever. So I have to carry the team. Either way, I'll be a Chunin then move up to Jonin. I'll also have to get some information on this Uzuki person.' He had the general idea that it was the ANBU that was in the room a few minutes ago. Naruto calmed Kyuubi and turned his attention to Tsunade.

"I'll compete." Was all he said before standing to leave, Tsunades holler for him to come back fading in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata greeted the Hyuuga guards and headed into the compound. It had not changed at all in the last few years. The house was still very plain and 'traditional'. Just the way her father liked it.

'Speaking of father.. .' Hinata rounded the corner, ending up beside the training arena where Neji and Hiashi were going at it relentlessly.

Now that Neji had advanced to Chunnin; Hiashi was pestering him 24/7. She would feel bad if it wasn't for the fact that if Neji didn't want to train he would just say so and not even bother with Hiashi.

Hinata looked around and found the person she wanted to see. Hanabi sat at the end of the walkway, watching her cousin and father fight. Hinata made her way quietly over to her little sister. Gliding as if on air, not making a sound. Hanabi didn't have time to react as Hinata grabbed her from behind and scooped her into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday Hanabi-Chan!"

Hanabi let out a small squeal and Hinata sat her down. "I brought you something." With that Hinata pulled out the flowers from her jacket. (00 wonder how she managed to hide them like that.) Okito took that moment to make his appearance to come out from the shelter of her hair and jump onto Hanabi's shoulder. Tickling her face with his whiskers.

"Thank you nee-san." Hanabi tried hard to hide the smile that wanted to form on her face, but was failing miserably. No one really made a big deal about Hanabi's birthday, or any other Hyuuga's for that matter. Except Hinata, Okito, and Yugao.

"Ahem." Hinata and Hanabi looked up to see a rather unpleasant looking Hiashi. "Nice to see you Hinata, I trust your doing well these days."

Hinata frowned. 'So the old man is still sore about my moving in with Uzuki-Sensei' she bowed respectively and gave Hiashi her sweetest smile. "Yes very well Oto-San. I see your doing well as well." She turned toward Neji and gave a small bow. "I was only here to give Hanabi her gift, and ask if all three of you would join me for a celebratory dinner tonight."

Hiashi looked from his eldest daughter to Hanabi, who seemed to be pleading with her eyes. "What time should we arrive?" was the only thing he could say.

Hanabi silently screamed in joy and waited for Hinata's answer "Eight o'clock." Hinata grabbed Okito from Hanabi's shoulders. "Good bye Oto-san, Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi waved goodbye, while Hiashi and Neji continued their training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked at the clock that hung above the stove in the kitchen. Two more hours until Hanabi's birthday celebration. Party favors were scattered around the kitchen, a half hung banner hovered in the doorway, and it was an absolute mess. Not to mention Kiba was no where to be found. When he had promised earlier that day to stop by and help her out.

"Lucky for me Yugao-Oneesan isn't home." Hinata smiled down at Okito who took to eating some of the food she prepared. At first Hinata had referred to Yugao only as Uzuki-Sensei, but as time progressed Yugao became more like an older sister to the girl than a teacher.

Okito's head snapped up as the sound of the front door opening was heard. Hinata gave Okito a weird look. "Its only Yugao or Kiba, why are you getting so worked up? They have an extra key remember?"

Naruto walked down a hallway to a door on the left. Hinata stood facing the other direction near the sink with the little rat sitting beside her. He looked over the room and saw what looked like the remains of a hurricane.

"**Not much of a house keeper is she?"** Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

"YOU!" Okito knew it couldn't have been Yugao or Kiba. He sprang from the counter and headed toward Naruto only to see him disappear. His scream caught Hinata's attention as she turned, from chopping vegetables, to be greeted by nothing but a hanging banner.

She looked at Okito and tried to scowl, but found it impossible when she saw the worried expression on his face. 'Where did he go?' Okito was baffled when Naruto disappeared right before his eyes.

"Okito are you sure you're okay." Hinata walked over and picked up the little otter and cradled him in the crook of her one arm. Then turned to see a smirking Naruto leaning against the kitchen sink. She flew back with an 'eep' almost losing her balance. Luckily she concentrated chakra into her feet quick enough to stay upright.

"Naruto-Kun? W-What are you doing here?" Hinata pushed down her feelings of surprise and stayed calm. 'The door was locked! How the hell did he get in?'

"An advanced Jutsu I learned while traveling. Using concentrated chakra to unlock almost anything." Naruto stated flatly as if reading her thoughts.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms careful not to stab herself with the knife still in her hand. "You could have knocked on the door."

Naruto didn't answer.

"How did you know I was here?" The curiosity was eating at her and she was dying for him to speak, say anything.

Naruto made his way casually over to Hinata to grab the knife and place it safely in the sink. For some reason seeing her with a weapon made him slightly uneasy. "I came to tell you that you, Ino, and I will be in a three man team for the Chunnin exams." After saying that Naruto brushed past Hinata and out of the house.

The Chunnin exams? That means Yugao went to talk to Tsunade-sama.

Yugao had kept Hinata from the Chunnin exams for the past two years. Claiming that she would only let Hinata compete, when SHE thought Hinata was beyond a Chunnin level. So the fact that Yugao had personally arranged for her to enter this year, made her ecstatic.

Ino however was a completely different story. Ino could have entered the Chunnin exams both years, but hard times had befallen the Yamanake's. Her mother had passed away and the flower shop had started to plunge, with the opening of an even grander flower shop a few miles down the road. With her father going on mission after mission. Ino was stuck with managing the shop. Ino had known it would eventually go under, but she stuck with it. But within another year, and with the help of a secret admirer, the flower shop had gotten back into business.

Hinata's smile had quickly turned to a frown as she ran out of the house, running as fast as she could to catch up to Naruto before he rounded the corner of another building. "Wait!" She didn't know what was happening with Naruto, but she had been so happy to see him earlier, even with the little argument all she really wanted to do was glomp him to death, only to wind up huffing away.

Naruto turned to see Hinata running after him with maddening speed. He quirked a brow and waited for her to say something. The girl was starting to amuse him more than she should, which slightly angered him.

Hinata lunged at Naruto and caught him in a bear hug that lasted for several minutes, before he finally placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and pushed her back at arms length. She smiled brightly threw squinted eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked.

His voice was a low, and cold, like icicles stabbing at her. But Hinata could catch the hint of curiosity. "Would you like to stay for dinner Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto drew back his hands as if on fire and stared dumbfounded at the girl. Since when was Hinata this outgoing? For that matter when did she start hugging men in the streets?

"No" was all he said.

Hinata frowned and pretended to pout. Giving her best impression of a puppy dog face, but it did no good as Naruto turned and walked away. She wasn't going to give up that easily! Naruto needed a friend know more than ever, and that friend was going to be her! Hinata refused to believe this serious faced Naruto was permanent so she yelled out to him. "Ok Naruto-Kun. If you need to talk…I'll always be here for you."

Naruto froze. 'What is she trying to do?' He didn't need her friendship…or anybody else's. He'd seen where friendship could get you. An image of Sasuke turning his back on him flashed threw his mind. "Don't bother."

* * *

Another chapter done. YAHOO! Well I hope I succeeded in making Naruto seem…well…cold. Isn't Hinata so sweet? Trying to help Naruto out….as a friend…nothing more...YEAH RIGHT!

Hinata: "Keep in touch for more NaruHina sweetness. Next Chapter: Hinata, Ino, and Naruto meet up for some preliminary training. What new Jutsus have they learned, and who will win in a fight between Hinata and Ino. (Better yet why are they fighting in the first place?) Find out next time on Appearances Can Deceive."


	4. Show Me What You Got

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 4

''

Chapter 4 HECK YESNESS! In this chapter I wanted to show how much Hinata had advanced…..hmm…I wonder what Naruto will think…hehe.

* * *

Hinata woke as the moonlight streamed threw her paper thin bamboo blinds to lie on her porcelain face. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. It was only 1:00 in the morning.

She sighed knowing now that she was awake there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. She stretched and tried to sit up, but something on her stomach kept her from moving. Hinata glanced down to see that Hanabi had shifted during the night and had her head rested on Hinata's stomach as a pillow.

Hinata smiled and laid back. The party last night was surprisingly pleasant. If you didn't count her dads constant badgering on Yugao of proper dinning etiquette. It didn't take too long for the two of them to get into a fight that had to be taken outside. Though when it was all over, neither one was victorious, but both smiled and laughed as if it was some big joke.

She was glad her father accepted Yugao. He would even invite her to the Hyuuga's House as a guest of honor during celebrations. That normally only Hyuuga's would have been able to attend. Yugao's presence, needless to say, angered the elders to an extreme.

It was true that Hiashi was still rather harsh with Hinata regarding training, but Hinata know realized it was out of love and not hate. Knowing that made it a lot easier for her to speak with her father.

She let out a small smile and looked over to see Okito scrunched up on the pillow next to her head. She should at least_ try _to get a little more sleep. Since it didn't look as if Hanabi planned on waking up anytime soon, but she couldn't. Her gaze fell upon the full moon shining just outside her window as her thoughts drifted off to a certain blonde ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the darkness of his room with his knees clutched close to his chest. It was 5 in the morning and he still hadn't got any sleep. He couldn't, his dreams were plagued with carnivorous snakes and betraying friends. It was enough to drive him crazy. He hadn't had a good night sleep in months. Only getting shut eye when he finally passed out from exhaustion, and even then his rest was short lived. For there they would be waiting in the shadows, to pounce, ruining his night.

He rubbed at his eyes vigorously, trying to discard any sleepiness from them. He had to think of something else. Anything but sleep. He laid his head onto his knees and stared out the window beside his bed, at the full moon. The glow that radiated from it reminded him of a certain lavender eyed beauty, and he couldn't help but think of what she told him.

"_If you ever need to talk….I'll always be here for you." _

"**Getting in a little too deep aren't you kit?" **Kyuubi knew just the right moment to ruin Naruto's thoughts.

"I'm not getting into anything. She didn't know what she was saying, that's all." Naruto frowned. Pushing himself off of his bed, deciding to get ready since sleep was obviously something that had to be avoided.

Kyuubi chuckled **"Well since your up and about why don't we see just how strong our Kunoichi are? A fight should be rather amusing. Don't you think?"**

Naruto smirked, a lot like Kyuubi and nodded his head as he slipped on a black t-shirt and his orange jumpsuit. 'That should prove to be rather amusing.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hinata shivered as she felt a strong presence consume her. She was sucked from the sunshine of her dream to a damp dark room. Then she saw them, glowing red eyes, with a crooked smile. Hanabi lay dead at the feet of a shadowed figure of a man in front of the cage that held the horrifying animal. Pools of blood surrounded the ghost pale Hanabi._

Hinata snapped up with wide eyes. She looked down for Hanabi but her little sister was gone.

Hinata panicked as she got to her feet and ran out of the room. She searched every room up stairs. No one, not even Yugao was home. She would have found that unusual if it wasn't for the fact that Yugao was rarely ever home these days.

"Hanabi!" Hinata's scream was followed by nothing but silence.

Quickly Hinata ran downstairs to be greeted by Hanabi's laughter. She peered into the kitchen to see Hanabi sitting across from Naruto, smiling from ear to ear.

Hinata's eyes were filled to brim with unshed tears as she gave Hanabi a chocking hug. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Hanabi was confused but hugged Hinata back to comfort her. "You didn't call for me Onee-San."

Hinata shook her head and stood wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. You probably didn't hear me."

Naruto cringed. He hadn't meant to make her cry when he snuck Hanabi out of the room. He did mean to scare her, mostly as a semi-cruel joke….but not to make her cry.

"**What's the difference? It's just an added bonus!"** Kyuubi boomed with laughter. He was right of course. Naruto had never cared before. He had seen many people cry in the last few years, and not even give it a second thought, but something was eating at him know. He hadn't wanted her to cry.

"Are you ready to train?" Naruto took another sip of the tea Hanabi had made then looked up to see Hinata smiling her beautiful smile at him again. "What?"

She let out a small giggle and shrugged. Hinata was so glad Naruto was back she couldn't help but smile when he came around. "Nothing Naruto-kun."

'Why is she giggling?' Naruto felt a spike of self-consciousness stab at him. Was she laughing _at_ him? Naruto was so angered by his confusion he didn't realize he had slammed his cup down on the counter hard enough to break it. Finally realizing what he had down when the hot liquid fell around his hand and Hanabi let out a small gasp. But he didn't apologize. His pride wouldn't let him, it was Hinata's fault! What was so damn funny he wanted to know?

Hinata didn't jump or even lose her smile as she walked to the cupboard to pull out a towel. She was so surprised, she wanted to scream and run from the room, but she stayed. Something must be bothering Naruto for him to act like that

"It's ok we have other cups. It's no big deal if we loose one." She dabbed at the table, then carefully grabbed the cup from Naruto's hand and threw it in the garbage.

She then realized that there was still tea on his hands and quickly rinsed the towel out with warm water. "Here let me get that." She reached for his hand but he pulled back and grabbed the wet towel with the other, to do it himself.

Hinata had to lighten the mood somehow "So what were you two talking about that was so funny before I came down?"

Hanabi went to answer, the smile returning to her face, but Naruto interrupted. "Get your things. Ino and I will be waiting at the training grounds." Then he stood and left with nothing more than a slammed door.

Hanabi looked at her sister with concern. For whatever reason Naruto didn't seem to think much of Hinata, and Hanabi wanted to know why. But she couldn't bring up the question. The heartbroken look on Hinata's face was too much to bear on its own.

Hinata straightened herself and forced the uncaring look back onto her face. So he wasn't as warm as he used to be. It was only a phase; it would be over soon enough. And when it did Hinata would be standing there by his side.

She smiled at Hanabi then made her way back up to her room to get ready. She had a feeling today would be a very long day, and she was determined to see it through to the end, no matter what. She could take anything he threw at her!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stood against a training post and watched as Naruto started to go threw some warm ups. She hated to admit it, but Naruto was turning rather handsome, not to mention strong. It didn't matter though. He would never be her type…..Naruto could never be like _him. _Her daydream drifted off to a lazy genius, who thought nothing more of her besides the fact she was 'troublesome'. She would have to do something to get his attention soon.

"Hey Naruto, when is Hinata getting here?" Ino looked up to see Naruto hadn't stopped his warm ups, instead deciding to ignore Ino altogether.

"Naruto! I was talking to you! You idiot answer me!" Ino screamed in her usual boar-ish manner.

Suddenly Naruto stopped his back facing Ino and in the blink of an eye he was standing so close to Ino she could feel his breath against her skin. His gaze boring wholes into her very soul "What did you call me?" was all he said before someone else's voice broke through.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto was so close to Ino, it could have told anyone they were about to kiss. She didn't let the sadness seep to her face. She faked the best smile she could and tried to speak. "H-h…Hey guys."

Ino took a few steps back and gave Hinata a pleading look. Ino knew exactly what that had looked like, and she also knew how much Hinata cared for the idiot, even if she had been denying it recently…. "Hinata its not…"

"Lets go the exams are in three months. We don't have any time to sit and chat." Naruto interrupted Ino before she could explain, and stared at Hinata.

She still wore her black Capri's, and sandals, but she didn't ware her Jacket today. Instead she had a low cut light purple Kimono top with small flowers outlined in gold, and a black sash just under her recently developed bust. The sash had something else wrapped around it. Naruto figured it was a rope with what seemed to be little balls of fur on the ends. The slits up the side of the kimono top ended right below the sash and revealed the netting she wore underneath.

"**Hmmm not bad…" **Kyuubi's voice was laced with perverted meaning as he took in all of Hinata's features from head to toe. Naruto ignored him, but was thinking along the same lines.

"Alright, we'll start with a one on one fight between the two of you. Whoever wins gets to face me." Naruto waited for some kind of argument to erupt, but there wasn't any

Instead Ino spoke up. "We'll make it strictly Taijutsu and weapons only. Ok Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded and Okito jumped from his hiding spot to sit on top of a training post as both girls got into fighting stance.

Hinata didn't move, remaining as calm as ever, staring down Ino with everything she had. _'Remember Hinata intimidation is half the battle.' _Yugao's voice echoed through her mind.

Yugao was right too. Ino was starting feel the jitters run through her body as she met Hinata's demeaning stare. Without thinking she rushed the Hyuuga. Hinata readied herself.

Ino had gotten so close Hinata could have reached out and caught her right in the shoulder, but she refrained. Ino had realized her mistake quickly and hurried to fix it. Swinging her self around to stand back to back behind Hinata. Then swinging her leg around to try and catch Hinata upside the head.

It didn't work. Hinata had already realized what Ino was doing and ducked just in time to miss her foot. Then turning swiftly she sent a punch to Ino's stomach that made the girl fly back, and spit up blood.

Hinata jumped back to make some more space between them as Ino recovered from the blow and wiped away the blood. Ino smirked. 'So I guess I have to up my expectations.' Ino reached behind her back and into her weapons pouch to bring out 4 stars between each of her knuckles.

Again she rushed at Hinata, throwing the stars to either side of Hinata's body then hurrying to duck behind them and catch Hinata's legs with her own. Forcing Hinata to hit the ground hard.

It had caught Hinata by complete surprise; she finally realized what was happening. But it was too late Ino had already forced her to the ground. By throwing the Kunai at either side of Hinata. It made it so if Hinata were to move to the left or right she would get impaled by the stars. If she were to go ahead she would meet Ino's fist, so the only way to go was backward. But it was too late. Ino had taken Hinata's confused state as an opportunity to get her. Running fast to crouch behind her and swing, taking both legs out from under Hinata.

Ino was about to punch her, but Hinata twisted in just enough time for Ino to get dirt. Hinata sprang to her feet quickly. 'I guess we've resolved to use weapons.' Hinata reached to the rope tied around her sash and unhooked it to reveal that it was rather long and had been twisted around her waist several times.

Hinata grabbed some of the rope and twisted it around each of her fists till it was only about the width of her spread arms with slack on each end, the poufs on each end touching the ground. Ino stood and watched as Hinata went through all of this in less than a second. Her speed was impressive, but surely she had a better weapon to use than that?

"Hinata? Are you serious?" Ino had to stop from laughing. Hinata wanted to beat her with a little string and too puff balls that were probably too soft to kill a bug. Hinata however didn't respond or laugh as she got into fighting stance.

"Fine then, have it your way." Ino started to run at Hinata then ran as fast as she could in a wide circle around her. Hinata looked on as it seemed there were tons of Ino's circling her. Ino's speed was causing Hinata to hallucinate and see more than there actually was. Not to mention Ino was kicking up so much dust, it was making it difficult to breath.

'Concentrate Hinata' she focused on a point ahead of her. Every time one of the Ino's passed by she would check for a chakra character. It was several minutes before she found one. The Ino's circled again and she found it again, by the third time Ino had a Kunai in each hand and had it aimed at Hinata.

Before Ino could throw them something lashed out and caught her. Hinata smiled as she felt the rope wrap around Ino and pulled. Ino was forced to drop the Kunai as both her arms were pulled close to her body. The pull caused her to lose balance and fall to her knees on the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal an angry Ino and impassive Hinata. Ino quickly grabbed for the Kunai she had dropped and tried to slash at the rope, but every time she tried it started to glow with chakra and tighten. "Sorry Ino but it's laced with my chakra. There's only one way to break it….and I'm not telling how. Do you give up?"

Ino tried to think of her options quickly then sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah. You win Hinata-chan." Ino's pride was taking a severe beating and she could hardly bring herself to look up.

Hinata sensed it and wanted to make her friend feel better. "Good, I wasn't sure if I could get lucky like that again."

Ino snapped up to see Hinata smiling. "W-What do you mean?"

Hinata just shrugged. "I got lucky that's all. I lashed out at the right time and got you. Complete accident. But a rather lucky one."

Ino jumped to her feet and placed her hand behind her head as she laughed. She knew Hinata was only trying to make her feel better, but she wasn't going to tell the girl that she knew she was lying. "I guess we'll have to do this again sometime, then."

Hinata nodded as Naruto jumped from the tree he had been watching from and approached the little group. "Either way Hinata won." He turned his attention to Hinata with a look of mild surprise. "We'll fight tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and grabbed Ino by the arm to drag her away. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun but we have some things to get to."

Ino looked at Naruto then Hinata with udder confusion as Hinata dragged her away. "W-we do?"

Hinata laughed "Ha-Ha! Of course Ino-Chan you remember!" Then she called back over her shoulder to Naruto. "Tsunade wanted me to tell you to be at her office at 7:00 tonight she wants to talk to you. Ok." Without waiting for a reply Hinata took of running with a semi-scared Ino dragging behind her.

* * *

Chapter 4 Done! Well not bad I hope. I know you only saw Naruto a little at the beginning and at the end, but I wanted to focus more on Hinata. And I'm also thinking of other couples at the moment. ShikaIno and maybe even some SakuLee. Man I love Lee He's just too adorable.

Also in case you didn't notice. Hinata has gotten stronger yes, but she's still as sweet as ever. I decided it would make the story a little better.

**Ino:** "NEXT TIME ON APPEARANCES CAN DECIEVE! Why is Hinata in such a big rush? What does Tsunade and the rest of the rookie nine half to do with it? What new developments are taking place within the Naruto, and how will he react?"


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 5

'Surprise, Surprise'

And here I am, back once again with yet another thrilling chapter of Appearances Can Deceive. I guess you could consider this chapter a sort of filler until the Chunnin exams. Well anyway thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock my pinstriped black and green knee high socks!

* * *

Ino had finally gotten free from Hinata's grasp and walked beside her as the two of them made their way with boxes of party favors, toward the Hokage tower. Hinata had explained to Ino, when she was sure they were far enough away from Naruto, that the reason that Hinata had been late was because she had stopped at some houses along the way to invite them to a welcome home celebration for Naruto. Tsunade wanting to talk to Naruto was just an excuse to get him there.

In fact, Hinata hadn't actually asked Tsunade whether it was ok to have the party at her office. But she decided Tsunade wouldn't mind if it got her away from her work.

Ino looked away and bit her lip afraid to ask whether or not Hinata had invited Shikamaru. If she asked Hinata would surely question her and she really didn't want to talk about it. She was still confused herself. Luckily Hinata decided to go through a list.

"I invited Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, Kakashi, Asume, Kurenai, Jiraya, old man Ichiraku, and Ayame. In fact their providing the food." Hinata took a minute to think it over and see if she missed anyone. "Oh I also invited Hanabi, Yugao, You, Tsunade, of course, Shizune, some of the attendants at his apartment complex, and some people I passed on the streets."

Ino practically toppled over. "Jeez Hinata! You invited the whole village!"

"Well, he needs to see that people are glad he's back and that we care" Hinata smiled and held the box of party favors above her head as children raced around her in a game of tag. Hinata put the box back down when the kids were gone "And what better way to do that than a party!"

They both laughed, but Ino stopped as realization dawned on her. "Hinata how are all the people going to fit in Tsunade's office?"

Hinata stopped and her face fell. Ino was right she hadn't thought about that….what was she going to do? Ino sighed; this was typical Hinata, when it came to Naruto she never really thought ahead. She focused so much on making him happy she didn't see the bigger picture.

Ino laid her arm on Hinata's shoulder "Don't worry Hinata-Chan! We'll just move the party up to the roof. I can get some tables from the flower shop!"

Hinata had to stop herself from hugging Ino. She was a life saver. Hinata's face immediately brightened as they headed off once again to drop off the boxes then head back for the tables.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at the top of the Hokage monument, staring at the city below him. Naruto had tried some training after the girls left but found it impossible. His mind would get sidetracked. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning with Hinata, or the fact that he had _actually_ felt as if he would ring Ino's neck with his bare hands for her idiot comment.

If something as small as Ino calling him an idiot would make him feel that way, he was sure he didn't want to meet his other friends. Naruto was loosing control of his emotions, and he just couldn't trust himself to be around _anyone_. Especially Hinata.

She dragged every emotion he had ever known to the surface. Anger, amusement, curiosity, regret for his actions, and even more that he couldn't quite place, and he had only been back in town for two days! For some reason just thinking about Hinata and the fact that she wasn't around made him feel….lonely.

"**What did I say; you're getting in _very_ deep kit. Do you really think she'll accept you? If she knew the Naruto I know? Face it kit, no one would accept you if they only knew."** Kyuubi for once wasn't smiling or laughing, a smirk was no where to be seen, only a frown.

Kyuubi had known from the beginning that some of his habits would rub off on Naruto, but he never thought it would overpower the kit. Naruto was so confused by the changes within his body he was unable to control them. They would all flood to the surface in moments. Kyuubi was quite sure that if Hinata had not come when she had. Naruto would have truly hurt the Yamanake girl.

And Hinata she was someone the Kyuubi truly feared at the moment. She somehow managed to confuse Naruto so much about his feelings, to the point of a migraine, and yet when she was around, Naruto was….at peace with himself, even if he didn't act it.

"S-she would accept me…" Naruto's voice was a little shaky. Whether or not Hinata would truly accept him, or why he even cared if she would accept him for that matter, he didn't know. Sure, Hinata was still his friend know, even when he was a little less than friendly to her. But what if she found out about the part of his life, that no one but Kyuubi and he knew about?

Kyuubi could feel depression taking hold of Naruto so he quickly changed the subject. **"Shouldn't you go see what the Hokage wanted? I'm pretty sure it's already way past 7:00."**

Naruto just shrugged and looked at the carved Hokage faces in the side of the mountain. His eyes wondering from the newly carved Tsunade's to the Yondaimes. "That was a lie. Tsunade never wanted to see me. How do I know? First, Tsunade would never make an appointment to see someone, she just sends out Sakura to find them and drag them in. Second, I'm pretty sure Hinata is up to something."

Kyuubi nodded at how logical it had sounded, and Naruto continued. "That's why I'm not going." Not soon after he said that rain started to beat down in a small shower. Naruto still didn't move he just sat there in a daze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran at full speed through the empty streets of Konoha. The rain beating brutally on her skin, but she didn't care. How could Naruto do that to her? Everyone at the party had been eager to see Naruto, only to have him not show up. Hinata had insured them he would come, so they waited….and waited. It was 9:00 by the time Hinata finally gave in to the fact that he wasn't coming. When everyone left the rain started to fall, and a sudden wave of anger mixed with worry rushed over Hinata.

Hinata had looked all over town for Naruto, even his apartment, but never found him. Still the anger, which had started to over power the worry, she felt never wavered. She was about to give up all together, forced with the fact that she would have to wait until the match tomorrow against Naruto to take out her anger, when she realized the only place she hadn't looked. The Hokage Monument.

Concentrating as much chakra as she could into her feet she took off toward the mountain. Not bothering to take the steps she ran full speed up the monument.

Naruto had stood up, still facing the city when a very angry looking Hinata appeared in front of him and pounced.

Hinata had pounced on Naruto with so much force the two flew back landing yards away from where Naruto had originally stood. Naruto landed flat on his back Hinata right on top straddling him. He was at this point very confused, and entirely amused. Naruto didn't let any of the emotions show, just a simple smirk.

Naruto would have commented on the position they were in if Hinata didn't beat him to it. "Wipe that smug smirk off your face! What the hell did you think you were doing! You made me look like a damn idiot! I made them wait 2 hours for you to show up, but do you NO!" Hinata by this point was so angry she had the urge to strangle the smirk that never left, from his face. Instead she punched the ground next to his head creating a crack that ran from the small dent under her fist to a nearby tree, splitting it in two with a loud crack.

"You know what Naruto!" Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her self. "I'm not going to beat the shit out of you like I had originally planned." Naruto had to stop his laugh from coming out. Not only was Hinata swearing up a storm, she was talking about_ actually_ beating him up. Hinata noticed this, but kept her anger in check. She was slipping up way to much. "Instead I'm going to follow you around all day every day till you tell me what's wrong. Got it!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle and pushed himself into sitting position to lock gazes with Hinata, still straddling his lap. "Is that so?" Hinata couldn't speak as she met his crystalline blue eyes so she just nodded. "Well, then, so be it Angel."

The confused look on Hinata's face when Naruto called her Angel was priceless. Naruto had learned a lot while traveling with Jiraya. Especially about religions from other countries. One that had caught his attention involved the tale of Angels. From what he understood Angels were messengers of god. They would come to earth to help those souls in need. Well, Naruto couldn't think of anyone more in_ need_ than him at the moment, and Hinata, although angry, seemed to be the perfect embodiment of what an angel was. So what better nickname could there be right?

"W-well then, are you going to talk." Hinata slipped up stuttering slightly, when Naruto's eyes never left hers.

Naruto shook his head and crawled out from underneath Hinata, to stand. Then, with little effort knelt down to grab her by the waist and hulled Hinata to her feet. Creating a rather red faced Hinata in the process. "No, I don't think I will, but thanks for the show. It was pretty amusing." With a wink Naruto released Hinata's waist and turned to make his way off the monument toward his house.

Hinata just stood there, watching the spot where Naruto had left. So he didn't believe that she was serious. Well she was. Hinata was going to follow Naruto everywhere until he decided to talk to her. She wasn't the same push over she was before he left, and it was time Naruto realized it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at the table in his kitchen slowly eating away at the ramen in front of him. He could hear the TV from the living room blurting out static laced words. Naruto had tried to watch some television, but the storm was screwing up the picture. It got to the point of annoying when he finally decided it would be better just to get something to eat.

A knock at the door caught Naruto's attention. He didn't move, just scooped up another bite of ramen, and ignored it. They would think he wasn't home and go away if he ignored it, but he was wrong. The knock got louder, and still he ignored it. Finally the knock turned into full fledged pounding. So with an annoyed sigh he got up and walked over to open the door.

Hinata stood facing him a suitcase in each hand. Without waiting for permission to be let in she brushed past Naruto to drop both suitcases on the couch. Naruto arched his brows, with a fox like grin on his face, and leaned against the open door as he watched Hinata. Naruto had in fact thought that Hinata was speaking out of anger at the monument, but yet again he was wrong. She was truly becoming unpredictable…and he liked it.

Hinata turned to say something but stopped as she realized that Naruto leaned against the door in a rather sexy looking pose with absolutely nothing covering the top half of his body. "….uuhh…"

Naruto laughed and closed the door. "See something you like Angel?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes "No!" She almost flinched at how childish that came out "And why do you keep calling me Angel anyway?"

Naruto ignored her and made his way past her and back into the kitchen to finish his meal. Hinata followed after him. Taking a seat in the chair right across from him. "Fine you don't have to tell me. Do you have a spare room?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl to Hinata 'Is she serious?' "No."

Hinata had expected that much so his answer really didn't faze her. "Alright I guess I'll have to stay on the couch then."

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen, stood, and put the empty bowl in the sink with other unwashed dishes. He turned and leaned with his back against the sink, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "What makes you think you were invited?"

"Who said she needed to be." Naruto had almost completely forgotten about the rat that followed Hinata around, until it decided to crawl out from the shelter of her hair, and squeal.

Hinata smiled and patted Okito's head. "Precisely Okito. Well I guess I'll go make my bed for the night. And don't worry I already talked this situation over with onee-san."

Hinata turned to walk into the living room, only to come within inches of a grinning Naruto. How did he keep doing that? Within a second Naruto had Hinata wrapped up in his arms and pressed tight against him. Leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "Why not sleep in my room."

Hinata felt the heat rush to her face, as the all too familiar blush came back full force. Naruto smiled, he hadn't realized how cute that blush actually was. He of course had only been joking about sleeping in his room, but for a split second he actually considered it. Then quickly Naruto released Hinata, and took a few steps back, as that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. "I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me." With nothing left to say he walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed with a pounding head, and a sick feeling. He had to sort out this feeling.

Hinata blinked a few times then slowly made her way to the couch. Taking out a small blanket and pillow from her suitcase she laid down. Naruto was even more complex than she had originally thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea….

Okito crawled onto the back of the couch and curled up in a ball. He could sense the uneasy feeling radiating from Hinata and tried his best to soothe her. "As much as I do not like this Naruto fellow Hinata-san…….I think your doing the right thing."

Hinata didn't answer, but Okito could feel the tension easing. Within seconds Okito could hear the slow steady breathing of a sleeping Hinata. With the easy feeling of Hinata at peace Okito was able to give into the darkness as well.

* * *

Alright there it is…Um I don't think the straddling stuff is too graphic. I'm absolutely no good at lemons or limes, so I know it couldn't have been too bad.

On a side note. I'm not sure if the next update will be as soon as this one…sorry I got school work and things to attend too.

**Sakura: "Next time on Appearances Can Deceive. How is the new living arrangements working out? Who will win in the battle between Naruto and Hinata? Why is Lee stalking ME!? Find out next time!"**


	6. Bring It!

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 6

'Bring it'

Well here's the awaited fight between Naruto and Hinata. Can't wait to see who'll win can ya?

Oh and p.s. for my story purposes Naruto was 15 when he left and is now 17 got it…good.

Alright some basic knowledge you'll need to know.

**Second Hokage**- You'll learn about him through the story

**Mizu Bushin no Jutsu**- Water Clone Jutsu

**Suirō no Jutsu**- Water prison technique

----------------------------------

P.S.S -

The inspiration and credit for this chapter and the bathroom scene between Naruto and Hinata go to all my faithful reviews (much love), Dragon Man 180 for the suggestion of a bathroom scene. And most of all to RagingDragon04 for writing A LOT of the bathroom scene……I merely added detail to it!

Also I realize I'm very very bad at fighting scenes. So if at any point your confused just message me and I'll explain.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed with his pillow over top his head, trying hard to keep the sun from his window beat down on him. It was 12:00 in the afternoon, and he had_ almost_ fallen asleep. He threw the pillow to the other end of the room with an aggravated sigh then sat up and ran his hands threw his spiky mess of blonde hair. 

'There's no point in even trying anymore.' Naruto thought.

"**Well you have other things to worry about. The Hyuuga girl is still out there….so are you going to tell her about me?" **Kyuubi was curious.

'No way in hell!' Naruto screamed.

"**You have to do something; she plans on staying with you every waking moment until you tell her what's wrong with you! And I really doubt you could explain all your problems without bringing me into it."**

Naruto thought a moment. 'Ha! It's simple. I just act like there isn't anything wrong. Just the way I used to. That's the Naruto she wants….the one with no problems….so why not give her what she wants.'

Naruto slipped on his orange baggy pants, his black t-shirt, and the necklace Tsunade gave him then made his way out to the living room. Naruto had expected to see Hinata already up and about, as usual, but there she was just lying on the couch.

Naruto walked over and knelt down to get face to face with her. Stray strands of hair fell over her face. Her breathing was so shallow he could have sworn she wasn't even breathing at all. Unconsciously, he reached his hand up to brush the stray hair from her face.

Hinata felt something soft and warm touch her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Naruto only a few inches from her face. Hinata bolted up with a scream and went flying backward over the back of the couch, almost knocking Okito down on the way.

Naruto busted out laughing "Nice move Hinata."

Hinata flushed and tried to hide her embarrassment with a scowl. "Just what did you think you were doing Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged with a smile and stood to his full height, with a smirk. "Watching you sleep. You're much cuter when you aren't talking."

Hinata didn't even bother to go around the couch; instead she hoofed one leg over and climbed to stand even higher than Naruto, puffing out her chest in attempt to look superior, and glared down at him. "I have to use the restroom. Where's the bathroom?"

Hinata had been camping out at Naruto's for a little over 2 weeks now, but never ventured any further than the kitchen or the living room. She didn't need too. During the day she spent most of her time training with her team or at Yugao's house. If she had to use the restroom or take a shower she would go to her (Yugao') house to do so. But today she was already running late for her training with Yugao, so she didn't want to risk bumping into her at the house.

Naruto laughed and grabbed Hinata by the waist slinging her over his shoulder with an 'eep'. "Right this way Angel!"

Hinata struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp but it was no use, he had an iron grip on her waist, which caused a tomato red Hinata. "Naruto….I-I'm counting to three……1……2….2 and a half….2 and three quarters………..th….."

"Here we are!" Naruto bounced Hinata on his shoulder then dropped her onto her butt with an 'oof'.

Hinata stood, and then brushed the imaginary dirt from her bottom. "Thank you…."

Hinata turned and walked over to the shower to turn on the water and get it the right temperature. Once she heard the click of the door closing behind her. She reached down to lift off her shirt only to catch Naruto's image in the bathroom mirror.

Instinctively she covered herself and turned to yell at Naruto, a blush running from her head down to her toes. "Get out Pervert!!!!"

Naruto crossed his arms with a smirk. "Hey I need a shower too Angel!"

Hinata was too embarrassed to even think. She looked to the counter just under the bathroom sink, grabbed whatever she could and threw it at him. Hinata grabbed Naruto's tooth brush and threw it so hard it actually caught in the door like a Kunai.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ok, ok, calm down. I'm gone." He opened the door and walked out, but before he shut it completely he poked his head in. "So maybe we can shower together tomorrow then?"

Hinata's only answer was a tube of toothpaste hitting the closed door and a small giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe….maybe Naruto really isn't depressed…..no it can't be…. He's seemed so depressed all week long and now he's just 'Poof' back to the old Naruto….besides….I saw his eyes when he looked at Ino.' Hinata thought to herself as she dodged yet another Kunai. Neither Naruto or Ino knew she was there, but she had seen everything, since the idiot comment Ino had made.

**Inner Hinata:** "Who cares? He's back for now! Live it up!"

For once Hinata pushed down her inner self in order to think more logically. He was only hiding behind a mask….she was sure of it! Still if she went along with it, instead of going against him….maybe he would open up faster. 'Perfect!'

Hinata was so lost in her thought she didn't hear Yugao yell her name. If she hadn't looked up Hinata never would have seen the shuriken flying toward her chest. Luckily she dodged them. Or at least she thought she had. She looked down to see her jacket was ripped along her stomach with a little stream of blood soaking through it. It was nothing serious so she brushed it off.

Yugao raced from her hiding spot and landed next to Hinata to bonk her on the head. Yugao could have sworn her heart stopped beating. "What's wrong with you feather head! You're losing it today. That could have killed you!"

"Uhh…urm….sorry Yugao-Oneesan"

Yugao scowled but knew she couldn't stay angry at Hinata. "I think its time we work on your water jutsu. Did you read the scrolls I gave you on the Second Hokage?"

Hinata nodded and walked over to the nearby tree where her backpack and Okito sat in the shade. Then pulled out her scrolls, and walked back over to Yugao. "I read the biography, but only a few of the Jutsu's."

Yugao nodded. "Good I was hoping you would read the biography first. So you probably already know that his water Jutsu's were so advanced that he needed no water source correct?"

"Hai!" Hinata answered

"Well ok what else can you tell me about him?" Yugao asked. Uzuki was big on history and she didn't believe you could move forward without first looking back. Since the Nidaime was especially well known for his water jutsu abilities, and Hinata showed great potential, it was only natural that she learns about him.

"Nidaime was the younger brother of the first Hokage, and also the great grand-uncle of Godaime, Tsunade. Nidaime was the teacher of the third Hokage, Sarutobi, Homura-San, and Koharu-san. He attributed much to Konoha's establishment as a great power. And aside from his advanced water skills he was also known for wielding the Raijin. Nidaime was also the one to appoint Sarutobi as his successor." Hinata rambled off from the top of her head. She knew there was more to him than just that, but that's all she could remember. Still it seemed to satisfy Yugao.

"Very good. Well since the Chunnin exams are only a few months away I thought it would be a good time to start learning more water jutsu's. Unfortunately, Tsunade-Sama is sending me out on another mission. So you'll have to find someone else to help you." Yugao scratched the back of her neck and let out a nervous laugh. Hinata just nodded.

"Who knows water jutsu's in Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmmmm…..well Kakashi-Sempai, but he's coming with me…..So that means team 7 will be free today. You should ask Naruto-Kun to help you!" Yugao grabbed her mask from the side of her head and covered her face. "Well got to go! See yeah soon Hina-Chan."

Hinata waved goodbye to Yugao then walked back over to the shade of the tree to sit next to Okito. "Well, I guess I can't post pone mine and Naruto's match any more. If I ask him to help he'll only agree if I fight him. I'm surprised I put it off for this long."

Okito nodded and jumped onto Hinata's shoulder. "Well, better hurry up then!" Okito didn't want to admit it but he was eager to see the match as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped, looked from left to right then shot into the Yamanake flower shop like a bullet. It was the weirdest thing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn't a threatening presence…..more like an overly creepy one.

Ino raised a questioning brow as Sakura made her way cautiously to the counter. She would look around her self frantically then glance back at Ino. Ino hadn't seen Sakura act this weird since the last time Lee had chased her with Valentines Day roses. "What's up with you forehead girl?"

Sakura glanced around one last time, sure that no one was around she loosened up. "I have no idea. I just have this feeling, that someone is watching me."

"Oh, is that the reason you bolted…in…here?" Ino held back her laughter as she, looked out the shop window behind Sakura, and noticed a green blob sitting across the street trying to conceal him self in an obviously out of place shrub.

Lee was at it again. You would think he learned his lesson from the last beating Sakura gave him, but the poor boy just kept coming back for more. Ino truly pitied the fool. (lol Mr. T)

"No, that isn't the reason; since I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Naruto all that much I thought I would get him some flowers as a welcome home present." Sakura looked around once again but Lee had ducked back under his shrub to remain hidden.

Ino nodded "Right, right. You've been pretty busy lately. Why's Tsunade-Sama got you running around so much?"

Sakura shrugged she had no idea why Tsunade was sending her on so many errands, but it could be the fact that Sakura pestered her relentlessly about the search for Sasuke….much like Naruto_ had_. "Not sure….so what's up with you today Ino pig?"

"I _plan_ on asking Hinata and Naruto if they would like to go with Shikamaru and I out on…..a double date." Ino replied casually, but inside she was exploding. Somehow Ino had managed to get Shikamaru to agree to go out to dinner with her and her_ team_, for a celebratory dinner before the exams.

Sakura had to keep from doubling over. "WHAT! When did you and Shikamaru start dating….or Hinata and Naruto for that matter?"

Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura exploded into an overdramatic rage. None of them were dating, but she didn't need to explain that to Sakura. "What's wrong billboard brow….Jealous? Besides I think you have bigger problems to worry about."

Sakura followed Ino's gaze out the shop window to see Lee leaning on a building across the street, whistling a tune with his hands buried deep into his pockets. Sakura sweat dropped today was just not her day. "Can I just get a few daisies and get out of here."

Ino nodded and wrapped up a bouquet then handed it to Sakura. "What do I owe ya?" Sakura reached for her wallet but Ino stopped her. "Don't worry bout it, you can use the back door, so Lee doesn't see you."

Sakura said her thanks and left. She was so glad to get out of their. Ino seemed so….happy. Everyone did lately. Then without realizing the sudden change her thoughts shifted off to a blue-eyed shinobi …..'Is there really something between Naruto and Hinata' the question was burning in the back of her mind. ……. 'Am I really jealous'.

Sakura had been paying a lot of attention to what Naruto was doing lately. At first she tried to kid herself by saying it was because she was worried for him. Which she was. It was weird how he came back completely different. But every time she turned around, Hinata would be right there beside him….the worst thing is that Naruto didn't push her away. The last time Sakura had tried to talk to Naruto since he came back; he just froze up, said a few words and left…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been right. When she asked Naruto to help he had only agreed to do so through a fight, which she reluctantly agreed too.

Hinata concentrated the chakra to her feet and walked out to the middle of the river after Naruto. It was the same river she had met Yugao. The memory of that night flashed through her mind, and then stopped as Naruto yelled over the distance between them. "Let's get this going!"

Hinata nodded, grabbed the puff ball rope from her waist, and stood in a fighting stance. She could see the smile spread across Naruto's face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Unlike Ino, Naruto hid his feelings quite well, nothing slipped through but a simple smile.

A sudden gust of wind rushed through the water, and within a second Naruto was gone. Hinata panicked inside, but her inner self yelled to keep calm. Quickly she ran through hand signs and whispered. "Mizu Bushin No Jutsu."

Naruto sat on a branch watching over Hinata, standing on guard in the middle of the river. She hadn't even seen him run; this really wasn't going to be as much of a challenge as he thought. There was probably only one way to spice it up. Run in blind! Naruto didn't even run through the signs as two clones popped up on both sides of him. "Cover me!"

Naruto leapt from the branch and raced toward Hinata. Hinata saw him coming and held out her hands to block off all his punches and kicks. "Suirō no Jutsu" Naruto's eyes darted away from the Hinata in front of him to the one standing yards away. He looked back to the fake Hinata as she dissipated, and within a second a ball of water engulfed Naruto. Capturing him in an air bubble.

Hinata walked closer to Naruto her rope thing once again tied tightly to her waist. "Do you give up Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto only smiled 'I know this Jutsu. Zabuza had used it on Kakashi-Sensei on our first mission to protect the bridge builder. Of course if I remember correctly Zabuza had to keep his hand in the prison at all times...why isn't Hinata.'

Hinata spoke as if reading his mind. "I don't have to feed the prison chakra through my hand. I've practiced my chakra control a lot these past years. I feed my chakra into the water making it easier to manipulate. I can also do this." Hinata made some hand signs that Naruto couldn't recognize then slammed her hand down to the water. A blue light surrounded her hand and made its way to the prison. The light surrounded Naruto and he could feel his lungs start to collapse as water filled into the prison and cut off his air.

Hinata lifted her hand from the water and the air rushed back into the prison. Hinata was truly enjoying this...not Naruto's torture of course...well maybe a little. More like she was enjoying the amused look on Naruto's face. "So do you give up?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile, as red chakra started to leak from his body. The water prison was loosing its stab ability, and Hinata's control was slipping. Naruto's chakra spiked out to hit all sides of the prison, popping it like a water balloon.

Naruto stood letting the water fall down his body, a fox like grin plastered over his face. 'Seems Jiraya's resangan training actually came in handy.'

Hinata lost her cocky attitude and readied herself for an attack. She wasn't disappointed. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and charged her. Before he could come any closer Hinata untied her rope and started to swing both ends in each hand.

Naruto came within hitting distance. She lashed out catching him in the stomach with her 'puff ball'. Naruto flew back into the surrounding woods skidding to a halt yards away from the river only to poof away. The real Naruto stood only a few feet behind Hinata. 'Mental note, watch out for those balls of fluff.'

Hinata silently activated her byakugan, catching Naruto's chakra signature behind her. He was running at her again, unaware she could see him. She concentrated as much chakra into her feet as possible, and turned letting her foot skim across the water, creating a huge wave.

Naruto stopped as a huge tidal wave came toward him. 'So what its just water' Naruto thought to him self, as he let the wave come crashing down on him. Unfortunately he had underestimated the 'wave'. Naruto was washed away with the wave, tearing his jeans and shirt, creating cuts all over his body, and man did it hurt, like someone had stabbed him with poisonous needles!

**"Kit I suggest you stop goofing off...seriously." **Kyuubi hissed. But Naruto ignored him. This was a lot more fun than he had originally expected. It was time he threw out some Jutsu's of his own...but which to choose from.

**"Good luck with that kit. You would kill her with anything I taught you."**

'That's why I guess I'll just have to use Taijutsu.' Naruto stood back up onto the water and rushed at Hinata. He went to punch her in the face, but she dodged and slipped a small part of her rope around his wrist unnoticed. Or at least she thought. Naruto had seen it and came up with a plan of his own.

He twisted his hand around to grab the rope, then twirling it quickly around Hinata's arm, and using it to throw her toward the wood and slam her back into a tree.

Hinata winced from the pain then opened her eyes to see Naruto charging her again. Screw the water jutsu's she had to do something quick. Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his pouch, then stopped only inches away from Hinata's body. She clutched the rope in her hands and swung it around his neck with rapid speed. At the same time Naruto pressed up against Hinata's body pinning her to the tree with a kunai to her neck.

Naruto looked down to his neck to see a small trickle of blood run down to his shirt then looked back at Hinata, pressing the kunai a little tighter to her exposed flesh just above her headband. "Looks like we tie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had gone to Naruto's apartment only to find he wasn't there. So instead she sought out Kakashi-Sensei and found him conversating with another ANBU member. Kakashi didn't know where Naruto was, but the ANBU member had told her to check down by the river just a few miles outside of Konoha.

Supposedly there were nice clean paths that lead to the river, but somehow Sakura had managed to side step the path in favor of the icky gooey swamp land surrounding it.

"This is just perfect!" Sakura screamed to no one in particular. She was about to take another step when she heard something coming her way. She froze as something rushed past her to skid into a tree. She looked over and saw Naruto laying unconscious against the debris. Sakura raced over to see if he was okay, only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**Inner Sakura: "What are you waiting for? Follow that trail!!!!"**

Sakura took off following the ripped up dirt and debris. It had to lead to Naruto...obviously. It took a while before she finally reached him, daisies in hand, panting for breath only to have the air from her lungs rushed away. Naruto and Hinata stood in a _very_ un-agreeable position. Hinata slicing Naruto's neck with a rope. Naruto cutting into her neck with a kunai. "Uhhhhh... guys?"

Naruto and Hinata both looked over to see Sakura leaning against a tree with flowers in her hand. Hinata's whole face turned bright red as she realized how wrong this must have looked to her. She untied the rope from Naruto's neck. "H-hey...S-Sak...Sakura-Cha-an."

Naruto on the other hand only slide his kunai back into his pouch without taking a single step away from Hinata. Greeting Sakura with a smile. "Hey Sakura-Chan! How's it going?"

Sakura and Hinata both sweat-dropped. "Naruto! You mind letting Hinata go for a minute! Huh?!!"

Naruto sighed and stepped back from Hinata to give her some room. "So what are you doing the whole way out here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled and held out the daises. "I brought you these! As a very late 'welcome home baka' present!" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

Hinata tensed at the word baka and stepped in front of Naruto slightly. Naruto had noticed what Hinata did, but chose to ignore it. With one swift movement Naruto was standing beside Sakura holding her in one arm for a choking hug. "Thank's Sakura-Chan you shouldn't have!"

Sakura smiled. "No problem Ramen head...so...what were you two doing."

Naruto walked over to grab Hinata's hand. "Actually we were going to take this back to the apartment. Sorry we couldn't stay longer to chat Sakura-Chan! We should get together some time for dinner or something." Naruto waved back to Sakura as he dragged Hinata away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on the other side of Naruto on the couch. It felt nice to clean up. Of course she had to wait until Naruto was done showering to go in. Although he did make many offers that they both 'share'.

Naruto slouched deeper into the cushions of the couch. "Well that was fun! Too bad we didn't get to _really_ fight!"

Hinata shot Naruto a curious glance. What did he mean by really fight. That was a real fight...Hinata was exhausted. Besides she matched him blow for blow...they even tied...right? Or was he holding something back from her. 'Well if he is then just bluff' She told herself. "Your right. what a shame."

Naruto laughed. He knew she was bluffing. She was completely exhausted. It didn't matter though. That fight was great, and got him excited in a completely different way (wink wink teeheehee). "Well I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning Angel." Naruto leaned over to give Hinata a small peck on the lips. Then stood and made his way into his room. Leaving a red Hinata to rival all the past ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Naruto was back in the safety of his room his smile slid to a frown. There was no denying how he felt about Hinata anymore. He should be happy, even ecstatic. Naruto knew Hinata liked him, maybe even loved him….and he liked her back…..so why did he still feel something was missing.

Naruto stripped down to his boxers and sat on his bed cradling his head in his hands. He scratched the back of his head then looked up to his nightstand where a picture of team 7 sat. His gaze drifted from Kakashi, to Sakura, to Sasuke. As soon as he brought that bastard Sasuke back he would prove once and for all who was the stronger one.

Naruto reached up to lay the picture down then fall back onto his bed to once again try to get some sleep.

"**By the way Kit! That was some nice acting today. I could have sworn you were Mr. Happy go lucky again."** Kyuubi meant for the comment to sound sarcastic, but somehow the hopeful tone in his voice slipped through**. 'If only that was the case'**

* * *

Woooohooooooo Finally got this chapter done with...It's not bad if I do say so myself. A lot longer than the other ones though. Over 4000 words. YAY! I wasn't sure how long to make it. Cause I didn't want to make it small, but not excessively big...do you guys think it's too much or just enough. Anyway. 

**_Lee_:** "NEXT TIME ON APPEARANCES CAN DECEIVE!!! IT'S EASTER TIME IN KONOHA AND YOSH IS LOVE BLOOMING IN THE AIR! GAI-SENSEI SAYS WOMEN CAN'T RESIST CHOCOLATE!!!!! HERE I COME SAKURA MY SWEET!...oh and has Hinata confronted Naruto...or has he gotten better at 'Acting'!"


	7. Festive Fun pt1

**Appearances Can Deceive**

**Chapter 7**

'**Festive Fun 1'**

Alright everyone I have a very important question to ask all of you. When I was looking things up on Youtube I came across a NaruHina amv…anyway one of the comments a member made was that in the MANGA Naruto and Sakura end up kissing and falling in love…..is this true? I need to know, it's vital.

I do not own Naruto……I keep forgetting that dumb disclaimer thingy.

* * *

The Konoha streets were extremely crowded today. Everyone was out looking for the perfect Easter gift for their loved ones. Chocolates sat in every window, for everyone to see. Bakeries were making batches of cookies, cupcakes, and cakes for tonight's festival. Everyone was excited including Hinata and Okito!

Hinata and Okito ran from store window to window looking around at everything, Naruto dragging his feet right behind them like a dog. He hadn't wanted to come out today; Naruto would have rather spent the day training or sulking in his room about yet another snake filled dream. Somehow, though, Hinata had gotten to him with her pathetic puppy dog eyes. Naruto figured she must have been practicing; now she could add tears in with it.

Hinata eyed up the cute chocolate bunny in the window then turned to Naruto, who was staring off into space. The thoughtful look in his eyes seemed to attract Hinata to him. She could only find herself thinking about his lips, and the first time he kissed her after their fight. Since then he made it a habit to do it quite often, whenever he found the chance, yet he never let on whether or not he wanted a relationship….it confused Hinata a lot.

Naruto could feel Hinata's eyes on him so he turned to stare right back with a smile, that wasn't completely fake. Making Hinata blush and turn back to the bunny in the window. Hinata stared at him a lot lately, probably from all the mixed signals he sent her. One minute he would kiss her, the next he would insult her cooking or the way she cleaned. Of course he only did it to get a rise out of her. Hinata just happened to be very attractive when angry.

"Oiy! Hinata!"

Both Hinata and Naruto turned to see Kiba with Akamaru and Shino walking down the street toward them. Hinata smiled and waved back. "Hello Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun!"

Akamaru jumped up resting his paws on Hinata's shoulders to stand a little taller than her and growl at the non-mention of his name. Hinata laughed and pushed Akamaru down. "Hello Akamaru-Kun." Akamaru barked his approval and went to stand next to Kiba.

"So what are you two doing out? Shouldn't you be training for the Chunnin exams? You don't want them little gennin getting the best of you." Kiba laughed out loud giving side glares to Naruto. He hadn't meant for it to sound insulting….at least not to Hinata.

"Shouldn't you be _playing_ with your dog somewhere?" Naruto smiled, flashing his canines, making sure Kiba understood his disquieting intent in that comment. Naruto didn't _hate_ Kiba, it was more of he disliked Kiba because Naruto was probably the only one who realized dog boy had a crush on Hinata.

Kiba clenched his fists at his sides, and Akamaru growled at Naruto, who of course looked less than interested in the fact that Kiba was getting angry. Hinata could feel the tension rising. She tried to think of something to say to ease the anger. Luckily Shino cut in.

"Hinata-Chan we are having dinner with Kurenai-Sensei tonight before the festival at 6:00." With a slight bow Shino turned to leave.

Kiba decided to address Hinata when he realized talking to Naruto would only make him self angrier. "Hope you can come Hina-Chan. I'll talk to you later." Kiba ran off after Shino with Akamaru following right behind him.

Hinata waved goodbye with a smile then as quick as lightning turned to Naruto with a scowl. "Why did you say that? That wasn't nice Naruto."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly "He deserved it."

Hinata sighed. She knew Kiba had that one coming after what he said; still Naruto didn't have to say something as mean as he did. She shook her head in defeat, what use was it trying to tell him he was wrong? Instead she walked off again toward another display window. This one had boxes upon boxes of candy lining the display window, and right next to the candy sat diamond rings, and necklaces.

Hinata had not realized the jewelry; however she was drooling over the chocolate covered strawberries. Naruto walked over to look into the window. He noticed Hinata eyeing up the chocolate but his gaze drifted off to the rings. The thought had been running through his head for quite a while. He was 17 after all. (Oh yeah real old…) What would it hurt to ask? They could wait a few years or so.

"**Are you crazy kit? What happened to your goals?" **Kyuubi hissed

Naruto looked from the rings then to Hinata. 'I have new goals….'

"**That's it then? You do not care about becoming Hokage or the Uchiha boy?" **Kyuubi asked. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but ask if Naruto had yet again done a complete 360 in his personality. Naruto had gone from the fun loving kid, to the angry teen, to the love struck man.

Naruto inwardly scowled. 'My goals haven't changed that much. I will still become Hokage, and Sasuke-teme will beg for mercy when I finish him off. Proving once and for all** _I_** am stronger.'

Kyuubi smiled. "Good to hear kit." Kyuubi may not have liked the constantly depressed, angry Naruto, but he couldn't deny liking the power that came with the Hokage title, or the chance to take down that Uchiha emo bastard.

Hinata looked away from the chocolates to Naruto. "What time is it?"

Naruto shrugged then looked up to the sun. "I'd say almost five thirty"

Hinata almost died. It was already five thirty, she would never be ready for dinner with her team if she didn't get back to Naruto's and get ready. "Oh gosh! Come on Naruto…I'm going to be late. Oh gosh!"

Naruto had to stop from laughing at Hinata. She was trying so hard to pull him along, but he just wasn't moving. Hinata dropped Naruto's hand and started to give him the puppy dog eyes equipped with tears. It didn't work, Naruto just smiled. "Sorry Angel. I need….motivation." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Hinata decided the eyes weren't working so she went with the begging. "Please Naruto. I'm going to be late, and you have the key!" Still Naruto didn't move. Hinata sighed and gave in. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, standing on her tip toes to brush her lips against his, teasing, before leaning in to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Not realizing the furry little sneak of an otter standing beside him. Hinata pulled away from the kiss, only to realize a lot of civilians had stopped and stared at their public affection. Some with smiles, others with disapproving frowns. Hinata for once wasn't blushing; they could think whatever they liked. It didn't matter to her. "Can we go now Naruto-Kun?"

"Hmmm…well…" Naruto pretended to think about it. "I think you could have done better than that."

Hinata pretended to be angry pulling herself from the comfort of Naruto's arms. "Fine I'll just go to Yugao-Oneesan's to get ready." Hinata took a step back then took off running with Okito right behind her. She had to move fast, before Naruto figured out what Okito had done.

Naruto quirked a brow as Hinata ran off, something wasn't right. If he remembered correctly Yugao's house was the other direction. The way she was going led straight to…….Naruto checked his pockets then looked toward where Hinata ran off. The little thief had taken his keys. He let out a deep consuming laugh. He really couldn't get enough of the little Hyuuga girl.

Hinata opened the door to the apartment, Okito ran in with Hinata behind him. She closed the door still smiling. Hinata really didn't think she was going to pull that little stunt off, but she must have been wrong. Naruto was no where to be found, she had done it, and gotten away with it too.

Hinata dropped the keys on a stand next to the door and headed to her suit case. She pulled out a long lavender Kimono outlined in white carnations, with a black sash, and crystalline sticks for her hair then headed toward the hallway. She would have to get a bath before she went. However when she came to the hallway she stopped, tensing up when she saw someone was standing at the very end of the darkened hall.

She heard a deep laugh, and realized who it was. Hinata eased knowing she wasn't in any danger, and screamed at herself for being frightened in the first place. "Naruto-Kun, how did you get here so fast?"

"Well…. I was going to go get a nice warm dinner since you won't be here to cook for me tonight. When suddenly rogue ninja's attacked me from all sides. I fended them off as best I could. Matching them hit for hit. When I finally got the chance I asked them what they wanted, they told me. **We want the keys!" **Naruto had walked down the hall to stand face to face with a smiling Hinata. She was trying hard not to laugh at his antics. "So of course, I go to give them the keys, not a big deal right….there just my apartment keys, I can get copies. However when I reach into my pocket I realize some little vixen stole my key. So, having no other choice, I kill the ninja and decide to get my revenge on this….thief."

Hinata pressed her lips together trying her hardest not to smile, backing away from Naruto every time he took a step toward her. "…ha….how are you…..going to get revenge? Haha"

Naruto stopped to think a minute. "Hmmmm….good question. She's to pretty to kill, and I don't think she's dumb enough to fall for a prank so I guess I'll just have to…."

Hinata could see the look in Naruto's eyes and knew whatever was coming was bad. She turned to run but Naruto caught her, pulling her back and pinning her to the ground. Hinata tried to fight to get up, though it was no use. Naruto laughed and started the torture. First he tickled her feet then her stomach.

She was dying. Hinata was ultra ticklish, especially her feet. "N-Nar-r-ru-to…..ha-ha….sto-op"

"Ok ok." Naruto stopped. Hinata sighed in relief until she saw the smirk on Naruto's face. Her eyes went wide and she tried to get away once again only to have Naruto grab her and tickle her even more. Hinata could feel her laughter getting louder and louder until the most awful thing happened. Hinata 'snorted'.

Naruto stopped tickling her and Hinata's whole face flushed. This was just as embarrassing as the last time it had happened. Only the last time was in front of the Hyuuga council at her sixth birthday party. She wiggled out from under Naruto and stood with her back facing him. Kami this was a disaster!

Naruto couldn't help himself he had to laugh, Hinata just snorted like a pig, how could he not. Even Kyuubi was laughing. Hinata was burning up now, her face felt so hot she thought she might pass out. "It wasn't th-that funny."

"HAHA Are you kidding it was hilarious!" Naruto had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard.

"Oh-oh yeah? Well…..I have to get ready." Hinata grabbed her clothes of the floor and ran down the hall and into what she thought was the bathroom. She flipped on the light switch to realize she was standing in Naruto's room. It looked surprisingly plain. The bed was made as if it were never slept in. Nothing littered the floor; everything was put nice and neat.

**Inner Hinata**: "Hey, why not have a look around while you're here!"

She knew she shouldn't look through his things, but she couldn't help herself. She felt a strange urge to snoop through his room. Maybe if Naruto was hiding something, there would be a clue in here. Hinata opened the door and looked down the hall. She could hear the TV so she knew Naruto wasn't coming back.

Hinata quietly closed the door and tiptoed over to his bed. She knelt down and pulled the covers up to look underneath. There was only one box just sitting there collecting dust. Hinata pulled it out and brushed off the dust. The box didn't have anything written on it so she opened it up.

There were piles of papers inside. Hinata grabbed the one on top and read it, apparently it was Naruto's birth certificate. The next one seemed just as old only it was a clipping from a newspaper. Hinata scanned over the document, it was about the Kyuubi.

'Why would Naruto have this? His birth certificate said he had just been born the day the fourth killed the Kyuubi. How could he even get this?' Hinata thought. Then slowly it dawned on her. What if they were somehow tied together?

**Inner Hinata:** "That's ridiculous! What would a dead fox have to do with our Naruto? Hinata you're acting absolutely crazy! You need to get out of here right now!"

Hinata sighed realizing her inner self was right. She went to put the papers back when something else caught her eye. She pulled out a small piece of paper with sloppy handwriting on it and what looked like water stains….from tears.

_I don't understand it. What did I do to them? Why do they call me names? Why do they call me a demon? I didn't do anything to them. It wasn't me! I didn't kill their families, but that's what they scream at me. They tell me it's all my fault that their children or mummy's and daddy's are dead. Iruka-sensei says they are just cruel people…..I don't know what to think. Why do they hate me so much? _

_Well…….I'll show them. All of them! I'll become the greatest Hokage they have ever seen! Then they'll all love me! BELIEVE IT!_

Hinata sat the paper aside then dug through the rest. Gradually the handwriting became more and more legible. But the content was always the same. He would talk about the evil stares he would get, but Naruto never mentioned the reason why the villagers called him a demon.

Hinata put all the papers back except for the newspaper clipping of the Kyuubi. She needed to know what was so important about the demon fox that Naruto kept it underneath his bed in a box. She set the paper aside then closed the box and slid it back underneath of the bed. Hinata picked up the clipping and her clothes then headed for the door.

She opened the door slowly and looked out. Naruto must have still been watching TV. She heard him laugh and knew he didn't realize she was snooping around in his room. Hinata walked out into the hall, closing Naruto's door behind her softly. Then made her way into the bathroom to get ready.

"I see! How much are these Chocolates." Lee pointed to another box of chocolates as he addressed the man behind the counter.

The man sighed. "Those are 20 Rio. Just like those chocolates, and those ones, and every other box of chocolates in this store."

"I see!" Lee had been standing in the same store for at least fifteen minutes now. Apparently women went gaga over chocolate. At least that's what Gai-Sensei had told him. Lee had to think of a better way to get Sakura's attention. She seemed more withdrawn lately. Lee hated to see her like that, it hurt….a lot.

Lee heard the music blaring from the lamp lit streets and knew the festival was well underway. Soon the parade would start then the children would have their annual soccer match while the grown-ups live it up at happy hour. And since Sakura volunteered to watch over the kids along with Hinata and Ino, Lee knew exactly where to find her. "I'll take those ones…Do you also sell flowers?!"

The man sighed in relief grabbed the chocolates and a dozen red roses to give to Lee.

Hinata and Kiba both stood outside of the restraint, leaning against the wall to chat. The meal had been very nice. It gave Hinata a chance to catch up with Kurenai since neither had talked in a long while. With Hinata training, she just didn't have time. Soon, though the Chunin exams would be over and she could get back to her team. "So Kiba-Kun…did you ever talk to that girl…urm…I forget her name."

Kiba laughed nervously. "ugh…..what would make you bring that up? Ha-ha."

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. " I didn't know you were a scaredy cat Kiba-Kun"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Kiba nudged Hinata with his elbow playfully, but got serious when he spoke again. "So..uh….so what about you and Naruto?"

Hinata watched as the children pulled their parents toward stand after stand. A rowdy group of men hollered at the ladies in good fun. She found herself wishing Naruto was with her. Still she didn't want to discuss it with Kiba, especially when she didn't even know what was going on. She turned to stare at him with a smile. "Kiba you know Naruto and I are just friends."

"Then why are you living with him?" Kiba was getting angry at the very thought. He was surprised Hinata's father had even allowed it.

Hinata was getting a little angry at all of Kiba's questions. He was acting like she wasn't allowed to be near Naruto. She understood it was a little….weird that she was living with someone that she had no relationship with; even kissing him in public….still it was her business!

"Angel!" Hinata's head shot up a smile consuming her face. Only one person ever called her that. Naruto stood a few feet away with Ino beside him.

Ino ran up to Hinata and grabbed her arm. "Come on! I told them we would be there a half an hour ago, and we still have to find billboard brow."

Hinata laughed and waved goodbye to the boys. Naruto waved back then looked at Kiba. Kiba probably didn't realize that Naruto and Ino had heard a good part of their conversation, including the question concerning Hinata living with him. Surprisingly, though, Naruto wasn't even angry. He was actually waiting for Hinata to answer. Naruto was curious himself as to why Hinata was still staying with him, but when he realized she was going to stay quiet he broke into the conversation

"You want to get a drink?" Naruto asked

Kiba hesitated a moment not sure if it was some kind of joke. "…uh….sure. I think Shino and Chouji are down at the sake bar we can meet them." Naruto nodded and they both went off to find their drinking buddies.

Sakura sat on the railing of the bridge, the same bridge that team 7 used to meet, back when there actually was a team 7. She looked to the reflection of the moon against the water. It was beautiful tonight…..to bad she had no one to share it with. She picked another petal from the cherry blossom in her hand and through it with the rest lying in the water below her feet.

Lee watched her from the end of the bridge, taking in all of Sakura's beautiful features outlined in the glow of the moon. At first he had checked at the soccer game, but Hinata and Ino had no idea where she was. So he ran all over town till he finally spotted her. He gulped, suppressing the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and walked up to stand behind her. His heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. "ITS NICE OUT TONIGHT ISN'T IT?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Lee's overly loud voice, falling directly into the water. Lee sweat dropped. This really wasn't how he had pictured this going. Without thinking he jumped over the rail and into the water right behind her, chocolates, roses, and all.

Sakura struggled to get up. Slipping on the rocks. Lee did the same as he tried to help Sakura up at the same time.

When they both finally got to their feet their eyes met before they once again fell into the water. Sakura looked over to Lee, his hair was a mess, the roses were water logged, and the chocolates were floating away with the tide. At first her laugh started off as a little chuckle that soon turned into booming laughter.

Lee smiled and laughed right along with her. Then held out the roses dripping wet with water. "These are for you Sakura-Chan! Would you like to come to the festival with me?"

Sakura smiled and grabbed the roses. She was technically supposed to be helping Hinata and Ino. Sakura stood with Lee's help and they both made their way over to the bank. Well she was going to skip out on it to sulk at the bridge. So she figured she could still skip….only now she had a better excuse, Lee had gone through a lot of trouble getting the roses. "Sure Lee-Kun!"

Sakura joined arms with Lee as they both headed off toward the noise of the festival.

* * *

That's it for now. It took me some time because I was having writers block, but here it is. Also it may take just as long for the next installment so just bare with me ok .

Oh and it says Festive Fun 1 because there are two chapters to the ….festival. Well see ya next time. R&R please, and thanks! Don't forget that I still want to know if the question on the top of the page is true or not. Thanks!


	8. Festive Fun pt2

Apperance Can Deceive

Chapter 8

'Festive Fun pt 2'

I want to thank each and every person who reviewed to Festive Fun pt 1! You guys totally rock! And I'm deffinately relieved to hear that Naruto and Sakura DON'T fall in love in the manga. From my understanding it seems that they become more of a 'family'. Like brother and sister. What a relief right!

Well here is the second part of Festive Fun, hope you like it. R&R please and thank you. I like to hear your opinion on my story, whether its good or bad, its your prefrence!

p.s.

If i somehow missed replying to anyones' review, feel free to yell or scream at my stupidity!

p.s.s

I may or may not up the rating. Depending on wheter i feel like writing some pretty gory scene's and perhaps even a lemon. Whatcha think?

I do not own Naruto...I know what your thinking Thank God!

* * *

Ino sat beside Hinata on a fold out chair watching the little kids kick around a nearly flat ball under the lamplit field. Hinata had been silent for nearly an hour now, and it was starting to get to Ino. She knew that Hinata was quiet, but at least she spoke every once in a while. 

One of the children scored a point, screaming out in joy. Causing Hinata to jump out of her seat a little. She had other things on her mind so she was oblivious to the game. At the start of the festival she had slipped the news clipping about the Kyuubi to Okito and sent him to the library to see if he could find anything. That was hours ago and he had yet to get back to her. Hinata was sure that the little guy wasn't in trouble. If that were the case he would have sent a signal or sighn of ditress. So the longer the otter took could only mean that there was nothing on the demon fox at all. Dashing all her hopes of finding the answers she needed without confronting Naruto directly. To do that would be to admit to snooping around his room. She hated the way she felt about it already...but if he hated her...

"Hinata-Chan are you even listening?!" Ino shouted startling Hinata once again from her daze.

"H-hai." Hinata answered shakily.

"Then you wouldn't mind?" Ino asked pretty sure Hinata had been spaced out during the conversation.

Hinata hung her head in defeat it was no use acting as if she had been present during Ino's rambling, she really had no idea what the girl was even talking about. "Gomen Ino-Chan. I did not hear what you said."

Ino smiled with a wave, dismissing Hinata's sorry. "It's ok. I just wanted to know if our team could have a little good luck outing before the chunnin exams! Good idea right! What better way to say GO GET'EM!" Ino gestured pumping her arms into the air.

Hinata laughed softly then nodded. An outing sounded like a great idea, and it was obviously a ploy to get Shikamaru hanging around Ino. "Hai. W-we could go to dinner!" Hinata suggested sounding as upbeat as the blonde Konoichi. "i'm sure Shikamaru-san would enjoy a meal."

Ino grabbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh, sweatdropping. "H-Hinata-Chan what w-woul...why...what uh...sigh Ok ok you caught me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job Lee-kun!" Sakura urged on the rambunctious Lee from the background as Lee hit every mark easily with little effort. The game was really quite easy for their level. The object of the game was to hit the wooden ducks, popping out of the background of the game tent, with a kunai. The two of them almost looked childish, especially to little genin waiting in line for the game. Still Sakura was completely unaware of their stares, shouting out one encouraging line after the other.

When the two of them walked away from the booth Lee had won Sakura a stuffed turtle, and himself a stuffed cat. "That was great Lee-kun! Not a single duck unscaved." Sakura replied cheekily.

Lee for once was at a loss for words, his normal replys of the flames of youth forgotten as the red tint spread across his face. "It was nothing Sakura-Chan."

Sakura shook her head with a 'tsk' "Of course it was Lee-kun."

**Inner Sakura: "YOU SHOWED ALL OF THOSE LITTLE BRATS WHATS WHAT! CHA!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto buried his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans as he walked through the festive crowd. Turned out that he wasn't exactly excited at the thought of having a drink with the fella's. He had no idea why, though, and thats what was bothering him so bad now. Something didn't feel right, there with all his friends, something was wrong. It made him angry that he could not, no matter how hard he tried, make this feeling go away. It was as if a burden as heavy as the heavens themselves were placed soley on his shoulders.

"Watch it!" Naruto was about to step directly down on Hinata's little rat before the thing squealed. Okito however didn't stop to chat. He had found out important information that he had to relay to Hinata immediately. Although he was unable to find anything relevant in the library, he did _happen_ to come across some important papers on the demon...that just _happened_ to be locked up tight behind the steel doors in the hokage's office where information on all Konoha shinobi were kept.

Naruto eyed the fleeing otter suspiciously before following after him. Okito had lead him directly to where both Ino and Hinata sat supervising the soccer game. Naruto watched as Okito hopped up onto Hinata's shoulder before whispering something into her ear. Hinata's eyes went wide before she gasped. Ino asked what was wrong, but Hinata just shook it off, excusing it as game excitement. Deciding that the two were up to something Naruto crossed the field to Hinata. "How's it going ladies?"

Ino just growled in frustration. "So boring!"

Hinata laughed nodding in agreement with Ino. Naruto smiled as he looked down on Hinata, if it was boring her, then he would just have to make it intersting. "Ok well this is what we'll do. Hinata, you and Ino with all the other kids against me!"

Ino laughed out loud. "Come on Naruto! You would never even stand a chance!"

"We'll see." Naruto stated simply before running up to the other kids. He explained his idea to them, and they eagerly agreed, deciding it would be an easy win. Naruto motioned for Ino and Hinata to join them. The girls looked skeptically at each other then raced onto the field. Everyone got onto their sides, waiting for the ball to come their way. Unfortunately for them Naruto had gotten control of the ball, speeding toward the goal. The kids tried to get the ball but failed miserably. Finally Naruto came to Hinata. He braced himself for an attempt to steel the ball, but was confused when Hinata let him pass right by her. Sadly though he had passed without the ball.

Hinata had sensed his awareness drop as he started to pass so she took her opprotunity. Extending her leg behind his to kick the ball out of his path, and steel it. She reached the other goal, ready to kick the ball in, when she felt a pair of strong arms warp around her. Lifting her from the ground. "Ha! What know Hinata-Chan." Naruto asked jokingly.

Ino who had been waiting for her chance, snaked past the two to kick the ball into the goal. "We win!" Hinata cheered still wrapped in Naruto's arms. The children roared with cheers.

Naruto hung his head pretending to be utterly miserable. Causing the kids to stop their cheering. Yelling out comfort after comfort to the older boy. Things like 'we just got lucky' 'your really good' and 'I bet you could beat us in a rematch.' Naruto smiled his fox like grin before screaming out, just like the way he used too. "Ha! Fooled you all! Darn right I could beat you guys! You all were just lucky!"

The kids looked from one another then to Naruto with devious smiles. All at once they charged him, capturing the blonde in a crushing dogpile, that started into a small mock fight. It was hours before the children finally settled down enough to let the battered blonde go.

Naruto sighed then smiled at Hinata with a wink. She had been watching him lovingly the whole time. He just seemed to be...perfect. As if nothing could bring him down at all, as if his depressing moods were nothing but passing phases, that would soon vanish all together. For a moment she felt as if her Naruto had come back to her.

"Why dont we get out of here Angel?" Naruto reached out a hand to Hinata, who gingerly took it with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat across from the little otter on a small coffee table, with an impatient scowl spread across his face. The rat was telling him nothing. No matter how much Naruto threatened the bastard he wouldn't break. It was all he could do to keep from carrying those threats out on the helpless animal. He would have to hurry this up. The clone with Hinata wouldn't last much longer, and he had to get back before the thing disappeared all together. The soccer game was a perfect distraction for Naruto to summon a clone to steal the furry beast and bring him back to the apartment. Naruto (the real one) had actually been playing the whole time in the game, at least up until the kids started to beat him. Then he was able to slip in a replacement unseen, and sneak away back here to interrogate the otter.

Okito lay on the couch tied from his neck down in chakra incased rope. He struggled to free himself yet it was to no avail. Hinata had been to busy during the game to notice the otter being taken against his will. "Hinata-Sama will hear about this."

Naruto only laughed mockingly. "I can assure you she won't. What was it that the two of you were whispering about?"

Okito sat rigidly unwilling to even reply. He would, under no circumstances, revel anything to Naruto.

Naruto looked to the clock realizing he was running out of time before the clone would disappear. With one last scowl he turned to Okito. "This is far from over rat.

Okito laughed in Naruto's face. "Ha! I'm telling Hinata-San everything! Fox boy!" Okito screamed. Realizing what he had said Okito's eyes went wide with horror. How could he have let that slip? How could he have been so utterly careless as to speak before thinking. Okito's fear only grew as he saw the scowl on Naruto's face.

So it seems Hinata was more than a theif, she was a snoop also. It didn't matter, the fact is that Naruto was pretty sure that Hinata did not know all of the details, and now...she never would. Naruto ran through the proper hand seals before placing his index and middle finger between Okito's eyes. The little otter screamed out in pain as a red light seared into his mind. He could literally feel his mind burning. He tried struggling to get free, but it was no use. The pain started to fade, as his world grew blury and darker by the moment. Till there was nothing.

Naruto finsihed the jutsu before looking at the sleeping otter. A feeling of complete remorse swept over him as he stared at the innocent creature. If only the jutsu was less painful, maybe then Naruto's guilt would subside. Still he did what he ad to do, erasing his memory of tonight was the only option. Their 'meeting' would go unmentioned to Hinata.

Naruto jumped out of his apartment window heading in the direction of his clone. Completely unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Yes this is a very short chapter. Cause well, I was sitting here reading my story when I realize. I don't like it very much, to me it feels as if it's progressing to fast...or maybe it's just me. Well ok i dont' really hate my story...i hated the writers block. Either way, im getting back to the deeper issue. No more making a happy go lucky guy just to please those who do not like the the darker Naruto. He is that way for a reason, not because I like him that way better, just because it fits more with the story. 

I have an idea of where i'm going, but basically i'm just winging the whole thing. Hopefully it's not too terrible and has you guessing even a little. I'm also working on another NaruHina at the moment. So that may or may not be posted soon. As well as a request for a NaruXHinaXSaku pairing, for a friend of mine...it may prove to be a little difficult since i have neither written nor read a harem, but hey i'm up for the challenge! lol. Well R&R please and thank you.

**Okito**: "Next on Appearances Can Decieve! What happens when Naruto suddenly finds himself on Hinata's bad side? Will he get scorned or wiggle himself out the predicament? Then our beloved Yagao decides to dig a little deeper into Naruto' life. Confronting Jiraya about what exactly happened during the training missiong. **Will Sammi-Rae- ever give me the publicity I deserve!!!!!!!!!!?"**

**SR (Me duh)** : Course Not!

**Okito**: Hey! This is my time to shine not yours!

**SR**: Yeah, yeah...mumbles dumb rat.

**Okito**: Hey I heard that.

**Naruto**: HAHA Okito no baka!

**Okito** whines Hiiiiinnnnnata-Saamaa there stealing my spotlight!

**Hinata**: speaks over the fighting Sammi-Rae- w-would like to apolgize f-for any spelling errors. S-she does not have spell check. And thank you to all the reviewers!

**SR**: Wow Hina your a natural!


	9. I Love You, Therefore I Loathe You

Appearances Can Decieve

Chapter 9

'' I love you, therefore I loathe you!"

Welcome back faithful readers! It seems I've been in the writing mood lately, hooray! Anyway here's chapter 9. Woot woot.

**Naruto:** We would like to give shout outs to the following (reads from Hinata's cue cards)...Dragon Man 180, xheartkreuzx, Krimson Rogue, gof22, pcttgirl23, TheLon3Wolf8986, and draw.62121 for reviewng, and giving her inspiration for this chapter! AND MY LEMON SCENE!

**Hinata:** (promptly passes out)

* * *

She scanned the tree lines looking for her target. So far she had tracked him from the ladies hot springs, a bar on the other side of town, and a waterfall where some girls were relaxing. Her eye twitched under the ANBU mask as she thought of ways to show that horny old bastard a thing or two about peeking! He was clearly unproffesional. It had only taken his targets mere moments to realize his position. If he weren't drooling all over them he would have been more astut. Not that she approved of the slime ball peeking in on unsuspecting women. She just couldn't come to terms with the fact that a Sannin like himself seemed so...genin.

She landed softly on a branch overlooking the old man as he conseled himself behind bushes, watching googly eyed at the girls training in the field. Honestly she couldn't find what was so attractive about this particular scene. At the hot springs the only thing concealing the women were soaked towels, at the waterfall they wore only flimsy bikini's, but at the training field? They were completely clothed...then she realized that they were sweating and panting profusely. So the old perv is into that huh?

With a graceful landing she jumped from the tree to stand behind the unsuspecting Jiraya. She waited a few minutes looking over his shoulder, to see if the man would realize her presence. When he had yet to realize, she took it upon herself to glance at the little note book he scribbled into. On the top in chicken scratch read Icha Icha Paradise. She smiled remebering the book that Kakashi carried on his person at all times. It would utterly surprise her if Naruto did not start to take an interest in the book.

Jiraya had handed his perviness down to The Fourth, who in turn gave it to Kakashi, from what she understood. Naruto being the product of both Jiraya and Kakashi's teaching, it was only a matter of time. Clearing her head of her thoughts she coughed lightly. "Pardon me."

Jiraya jumped into the air with a scream before landing hard on his butt. Struggling to regain his breath he looked up at the women who had scared the wits...or lack there of...out of him. She smiled before removing her mask to greet the old Sannin. "I believe that we need to talk."

Jiraya having completely recovered from shock, to notice the very tall, very beautiful woman in front of him, with long legs and unusually purple colored hair, he jumped to his feet with an overly charming smile. Taking her hand lightly before pressing a kiss upon it. "How would you like to be my inspiration for my next book?" Jiraya wiggled his eyesbrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes before pulling her hand away from his. She was all too uniterested in the man to even pretended harboring such thoughts. "Thank you. But I have already seen your work, and am inclined to say that I am very...unimpressed." Yes she knew she sounded cold, and rude. But she did 'not' lie unless the situation called for it.

Jiraya sneered at the woman before mumbling under his breath "Everybody's a critique." In a louder, friendlier voice he spoke again. "So then what is it we need to 'talk' about?" Jiraya smiled pervertedlly for his tone projected nothing along the lines of wanting to speak.

"Uzamaki Naruto." She stated simply. The boys name did indeed have the desired affect that she had hoped for. Jiraya was no longer in a joking facade. He straightened himself completely his face turning into that of an actual concerened adult.

Jiraya braced himself ready for the worst. Naruto had gotten into trouble. Or worse he had done something that exceeds 'trouble'. He knew he shouldn't have let the boy alone. "What about him?...What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Hi-...Uzuki Yugao. About Naruto...He worries me. After reading earlier reports on Naruto, I've realized that the boy has changed dratically over the 2 and a half years spent with you. Usually I would not care about someone else's student, but with my nee-san spending so much time with him. I think it's my right to ask what happened on your 'trip'."

Jiraya held back his laughter, the girl was so prim and proper. Guess that's what being an ANBU does to you. Then something she said stuck at him. Spending time with her nee-san? "Fine, I will talk to you about it on the grounds that you stop following me around."

Her face was pure shock. He had realized she was watching him? Why did he not say something, attack her? "H-h-hai." 'oh great i'm starting to stutter!'

"Ok good, well then where do I begin?" Jiraya took a seat along with 'Yugao'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ramen bar for some reason just wasn't looking to appealing to him today. His friends were all sitting along the bar waiting for their order to come up. Why was it he felt the need to avoid them? Just thinking about how strange he was acting, even for himself, made him angry. There was something awfully wrong with him, and he would only feel the full effect when Hinata was no where to be found. Why?

**"You ok Kit?"** Kyuubi asked, obviouly not very concerned.

Naruto ignored his question, and continued to walk. To where, he didnt know. He just let his feet lead him until he ended up at the old bridge. The one team seven met at so often...when there was a team 7. Was that was bothering him so bad, he questioned. The fact that things were no longer the way they used to be...or should be? Naruto scowled as he looked at his reflection shinning at him in the crystal water. No! That wasn't it! He didn't need team 7...or Sasuke, the traitor. He was never like family to him anyway...

**"Just keep telling yourself that kit." **Kyuubi couldn't help but sneer at how dense the boy had become lately. The answer was so obvious. Why was it he was too dumb to figure it out. There were so many twists and turns in his life, so much pain, Kyuubi had seen that first hand. What he needed to do was to face all of them head on. Not hide behind his anger, or his goofy attention grubbing actions as he had done before. That's why he was getting so worked up! Now add Kyuubi's power to all of that what do you have. The Naruto you see before you!

'Shut up fox!' Naruto's voice held little emotion, since he was barely listening, and not at all interested in what the fox was saying.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing beside him, leaning against the rail. He had been way too deep in thought to even recognize her presence. He looked away from her and back into the water, with not so much as a hello. Hinata was no where to be seen so he didn't have to act like nothing was wrong.

Sakura felt like cold icicles had stabbed right threw her. Did he hate her so much that he wouldn't even say hello? The more she thought about losing her best friend, the more the urge to keep him close overcame her. Why did she suddenly feel so...attracted to Naruto. He had always been there for her. Always helped her...saved her, when Sasuke merely looked out for himself. Then when Sasuke left she cared little about Naruto's feelings or injuries. Instead she asked that he bring back the very person who had hurt her Naruto. Was it guilt that made her feel that she needed to love him...no...it couldn't be.

"Naruto!" Naruto straightened up then turned to Sakura ready to say goodbye and walk away when she lunged into his arms. Within seconds her lips landed on his. Naruto neither moved nor pulled away. He was too confused to even think. What was wrong with her? When he recovered enough from surprise he gently but firmly pressed his hands upon her shoulders and pushed away. "Sakura-Chan what are you doing?"

Sakura could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She didn't dare let them fall. He had pushed her away! "Why...Why NARUTO!" Sakura tried to yell, but it came out as a painful growl.

Naruto was more confused then he had ever been. Why? Why what? "Are you feeling ok? Maybe you should get some rest."

A wave of anger flew over Sakura, her tears flowing down her reddened face. "Why Naruto. Why do you avoid me? Why do you act so cold toward me? Why do you not love me anymore...?" The last question fell from her lips as a whimper.

Naruto was shocked... Had he really been so cruel to her. He did avoid her, still he never thought it would hurt Sakura so much. Especially when she had other things to worry about other than him. Was he so stupid...How many others had he hurt. He had practically told Jiraya he was useless, threatened Ino, ditched his friends numerous times, insulted kiba, erased Okito's memory, made Tsunade feel beneath him, yelled at Hinata numerous times, even insulting her just to get her angry...and still they all stayed beside him...What kind of monster had he become?

Naruto's anger washed away like the tide. Wrapping his arms around Sakura as her tears poured faster. Securing her in his arms, gently soothing her sobs. How could he have let this go so wrong? Had he been so blind that he had not seen what his emotions were doing to all those around him, his precious people? And especially 'her'. Hinata had stuck by him through thick and thin. Never pestering him, calming him when he got too angry, making him feel...important.

Naruto looked back at the girl in his arms. Her sobs were starting to die down now. He had to fix things...to make them right again, even if he was hurting...he couldn't let them suffer along with him. It was just to bad that it took Sakura breaking down to make him realize his mistake. "Sakura-Chan I love you."

Sakura moved out of Naruto's embrace, wiping her tears with a smile. She had acted so stupid! Falling into tears over something so stupid. Naruto smiled back "But just as a friend Sakura-Chan."

Sakura laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Of course...G-gomen Naruto-kun. I-I didn't mean..."

"No harm done Sakura-Chan!" Naruto struck the good guy pose that reminded Sakura so much of a green clad ninja. "Besides who could resist right?" Naruto smiled arrogantly before flexing to show off his muscles.

"Ha! Yeah right ramen head." Sakura said feeling better than she had since the festival. The both of them laughed before going there seperate ways. Promising to meet up again, to start their training once again. Right where they had left off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat inside her bedroom. The door locked, the lights turned off, a blanket over the window to block out any kind of sunshine. Her suitcases from Naruto's house laid in the corner, thrown away carelessly. Hinata stared at the picture in her hands. The same one she had sworn to forget Naruto on! Why had she not listened to herself?! This was the one promise she should have kept. Now what? What was she supposed to do? All this time, he had seemed to care for her...even love her...She was such a fool?

_"Sakura-Chan I love you." _

The words echoed through her mind. He had said the very words that Hinata had hoped and prayed to hear from him...to Sakura, embracing her tenderly. It was all too much for Hinata to soak in. She ran as fast as she could directly to Naruto's apartment, a habit that had formed over the months. It only took her moments to decide that she had to leave. Her anger had risen so high she was afraid she might take it out on Okito, who had been pestering her about what was wrong.

After fooling Jiraya into telling her about Naruto, she had ran to find the boy. Hoping to share something with him, or even hug him. Through the conversation she had inadvertanly found out why Okito had called Naruto fox boy. But here she sat depressed, crying her heart out over him, feeling betrayed, angrIer than she had ever felt...and still she could not hate him. Correction she still loved him even more so now that she found out about the Kyuubi..

Before she could lose her nerve she ripped the picture right down the middle. Seperating her 12 year old self from Naruto. It didn't matter anyway...he loved Sakura. How could she have been so naive as to think she could compete with Sakura. She let the torn picture fall from her hands as she held her face crying her eyes out. Both pieces floated gently toward the floor, landing right next to each other, smiling up at the distraut girl as if it had never been torn apart in the first place

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata?" Naruto opened the door to his apartment, calling out for his roommate, only to be greeted by silence. Scanning the room he found that the living room was empty. Where were all of Hinata's things? 'Maybe she just decided to restock or something. Naruto walked into the kitchen, making himself some lunch before plopping down on the couch to watch some television. While he waited for Hinata to come back. He needed to to talk to her urgently.

Naruto looked up toward the clock. It was 8:00 o'clock at night already...where was she? She usually swung by occasionally during the day for one thing or another, but he had yet to even see her. A restlessness started to creep up his spine. 'Maybe she decided to stay at Yugao's tonight' he thought. It was possible. She did go home occasionally to stay with her 'Onee-san'...still she usually told him when she would leave.

**"Why don't you just go talk to her there baka!"** Kyuubi hissed.

'...good idea' Naruto thought before standing to leave. Kyuubi was a little surprised to say the least. Naruto agreeing with him, could only mean that something was off...this was not good, a definite bad omen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto knocked on the door to Yugao's house. He waited a few minutes but no one answered. He concentrated his hearing, then realized that there was alot of noise coming from inside...it sounded like...Karaoke, and some bad singing. Naruto knocked again, louder. It was a few minutes before he heared some shuffling feet, a curtain was drawn back then closed once again.

Hinata had been sitting on the couch beside Kurenai, Shino, and Yugao. With Okito purring like a cat in her lap, watching as Kiba made a bad attempt to sing. All of them laughing at his highpitched screetching voice, still she had to give him some credit. He didn't let there comments bother him, she would have passed out from embarassement already. She sighed contently catching a reasuring smile from Yugao who had come home early to find Hinata in shambles. She had tried everything to make Hinata feel better, until deciding a fun night was what she needed.

Hinata thought she had heard something but ignored it. Then she heard it again, louder, it was a knock at the door. She sat Okito aside then walked to the door, peeking through the curtains she glimced at 'him'. How dare he show up here! Hinata flung the curtains back shut then turned to walk away, but stopped. She was being petty. She was so angry with him...but it wasn't because she hated him...it was because she loved him. Still she had every right to be upset!

She turned back toward the door then opened it with a huge, completely fake smile. "Oh, Hello Naruto."

Naruto? Where was the kun suffix she so affectionately added to his name? Oh well, he had to focus. "Hey Angel W-..."

"Hinata." She cut him off abrupty correcting him. No humor slipping through her voice what-so-ever.

Naruto furrowed his brows? That was the first time she had ever protested to his nickname for her...what was bothering her? "Right...Hinata-Chan Ar-..."

"Hinata." She corrected him once again. There was no Chan exsistant any longer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes starring down at her. What was wrong with her? Since when did she not allow him to use Chan when reffering to her. "What?"

"My name is Hinata...not Angel or Hinata-Chan." Hinata kept as much of her stone face as she could manage. This was hurting her so much inside, but she was to angry to back down.

"Fine then Hinata!" Naruto spit out venomously before continuing. "Are you staying at Yugao's house tonight?"

Hinata nodded as her only response. Naruto nodded then tried giving her his best smile, Hinata could feel her grip on the anger melting, but she held firm. "Ok then i'll see you towmorrow. Will you need help with your stuff?"

"No" Hinata stated simply. She was trying to avoid speaking as much as possible. Why was it that her attempt to hurt Naruto the same way she had been hurt, was retaliating. She was the one feeling the pain, she hated acting like this toward him. But she couldn't bring herself to speak or even act friendly toward him.

"Ok then... well I thought we could watch some movies towmorrow. If you don't have a mission. " Naruto asked with his fox grin.

Hinata could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Why! Why, did she have to love him so much? "I-I'll be here tomorrow as well."

"Ok then...the next night." Naruto suggested. "Their romance flicks, you like those don't you?"

Hinata clentched her fists at her side. How could he act like nothing had happened. That he had never told Sakura that he loved her. "I'll be here that night, as well as the next, and the day after that, and every day after that."

"What are you saying?" Naruto moved a little closer to Hinata, scowling as she stepped away from him.

"Why don't you ask Sakura to watch them." Hinata tried to act as if she didn't care, but the malice slipped right through her voice.

Naruto blinked rapidly in confusion. Sakura? Where had that come from...the only time he ever really talked to the girl in the past few months was today at the... Oh Kami, thats why she was angry? Had she not heard what he said? He had told Sakura straight out that he loved her only as a friend.

**"Of course she didn't hear baka. She had walked by right when you told Sakura that you loved her then ran off!" **Kyuubi stated as if it should have been plainly obvious. Angering Naruto, the damn fox had senced her, and he couldn't even tell him that she was near. This was a huge mess.

"Hinata I can explain! I do love Sakura but..." Naruto tried frantically to explain, only to have Hinata cut him off.

She tried to hold her voice back but it came blasting out, she tried to hold back her tears but they came gushing out. "No need Uzamaki-San. I heard you loud and clear." Without another word she slammed the door as hard as she could. Turning on her heels she ran to her room. Her friends watched as she ran sobbing into her arms. Then back to the door as they heard Naruto shouting.

"Hinata! Hinata I can explain!" Naruto waited but there was no answer. He had messed things up royally. He sighed before walking away from the house, back toward his apartment. The streets were now dark, eeirely quiet, and a very painful reminder of how alone he felt at that very moment. His apartment was no better. The rooms were so dark, and forboding now that she was gone. He really was the idiot everyone claimed him to be.

* * *

There it is the 9th chapter of Appearances Can Decieve...so what did you think? Good? Bad? I need to know! It helps give me inspiration! Again sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

**Yugao: **"Next time on Appearances Can Decive! The chuunin exams have begun. The tension is fierce between the shinobi, especially were two certain kids are concerened. What awaits Naruto, Hinata and Ino in the exams? Will it be a success, or an utter failure. And do we finally get to see what kind of power Naruto has?"

**Naruto**: "Hey! wait a minute! This can't be the end! YOU PROMISED A LEMON!!!"

**Hinata**: "L-le-lemon...with N-naruto-Kun..." (turns bright red then faints)

**SR**: "No I said I was thiiiiinkin about making a lemon." (devious smile)

**Hinata:** (Recovers only to faint once again)

**Naruto:** (flailing his arms wildely) You LIED TO ME!

**Okito**: (whines) "You can't do a lemon! I need more air time!!!! The viewers love me the most!!!"

**Naruto & SR**: "Shut up!" (arguing ensues)

**Hinata**: (still passed out, blissfully smiling with some blood coming from her nose)

**Yugao:** (Smiles)... "See ya next time!!!!!"...( joins the fight)


	10. What a Day

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 10

'What a day!'

Ok giving special shout outs to:

Krimson Rogue, draw.62121, Dragon Man 180, PotoMemories, uzukun7 (who brought to my attention that I forgot the dinner scene with Ino.. thank you), RagingDragon04, the16thday, pccttgirl23, TheHybrid, Lizi, Maria, and Wind Scythe!

Thanks for commenting, and supporting my fic! You guys rock my favorite pair of black and purple checkered sow…..with little bitty skulls in the middle !

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Hinata-Chan." Ino asked a little concerned that her friend was stabbing her food with her chopsticks. 

Lately Hinata had been acting a little strange...come to think of it, so had Naruto. Training had gone completely to hell. Hinata refused to work with Naruto, who in turn refused to fight with anyone except Hinata.

So Ino tried to spar with Hinata, but it ended up that Naruto would jump into the middle of it, attacking Hinata. In turn she would push herself ten times harder to beat him. Each one looking like they were out for blood. It would always end the same though, Naruto would push Hinata to her limit, and then Hinata would storm away apologizing to Ino, for her sudden fleeing.

Shikamaru sat next to Ino with a little bit of a hesitant look. This wasn't the kind of 'breakfast' that he had been expecting. At first Ino had asked him to dinner, then gradually it had progressed into breakfast before the exams.

He really didn't care much at first that she kept changing dates on him, till he found out exactly why. Naruto and Hinata were completely on edge with each other. Hinata was practically killing her food with the wooden chopsticks, that Shikamaru were sure were about to bend and break at any moment. While Naruto simply stared at Hinata with a foxy grin that seemed to irritate, and make her blush at the same time.

Hinata looked up to Ino with a smile finally realizing that she had asked her a question..

"Hai Ino-Chan I'm fine."

Hinata tried her best to ignore Naruto, and the blush slowly spreading onto her face. "Shikamaru-San are you going to be refereeing the exams this year?" Hinata asked trying to start up some conversation that most definitely didn't involve the blonde across from her.

Shikamaru nodded with his usual uncaring attitude. "Hai, this year should prove to be interesting."

"Why?" Naruto had momentarily diverted his attention from Hinata.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "According to Tsunade-Sama, a few ninja in our age group will also be participating this year, besides you three. Seems they also had some problems moving up."

Ino sighed with relief. "That will definitely ease the embarrassment. At least losing to someone your own age is less embarrassing."

Hinata looked at Ino with concern. She was probably the only one who had caught the depressed undertone of her statement, since Naruto was much to busy trying to devour his food in one gulp, and Shikamaru calmly sipped away on his tea. She supposed it was mostly her fault Ino felt that way, after all she had not been much of a teammate, spending more of her time fighting with Naruto than actually helping her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Ino, you've improved a lot. I know you'll pass this exam easily." Shikamaru stuck a cigarette between his parted lips, taking a drag before giving a sincere smile at the blushing blonde.

Hinata smiled inwardly. It seems she wasn't the only one who got flustered easily when speaking to the one she loved. Hinata looked across the table to see Naruto slurping up the last of his soup like a starving child. Smiling to her self.

-------------------------------

The three of them made there way down the halls of the school toward the examination room. The first part of the Chunnin exam, the written part, was to start momentarily. Just a few questions to answer and they would be on there way. Or in Naruto's case just sitting there not doing anything until Ibiki-Sama reveals that it was just a test of their information gathering skills.

They walked into the room to be greeted by the booming voices of the other participants. Hinata scanned the room until she found some shinobi close to their age. Ino was right, that did make her feel a little better. Then her attention was diverted to the little gennin participating for the first time. Each wore an anticipating look that said they were as nervous as could be.

Naruto sighed at how much of a waste of time this part of the exam was. He passed last time without spying or answering so much as one question for crying out loud.

"So Hinata can I look off of your paper?" he teased in his arrogant little manner, trying his best to get her to crack, and speak to him.

Hinata looked away fighting the urge to laugh and say yes. Instead she looked forward pretending to scout for a seat before replying. "I'm sorry Naruto-San what was that?"

Naruto looked amused, ready with a come back, until he heard someone calling out to him. He turned his attention from Hinata to the brown haired gennin across the room.

Konohamaru was waving with Moegi, and Udon, slowly making their way toward him. Naruto waved back then went to deliver his come back only to realize that Hinata had walked away, now standing with Ino and Hanabi near the front of the room. He sighed before talking to Konohamaru. "What's up kid?"

"So you're in this exam too huh? Well don't expect to get very far if you go against me and my team!" He yelled energetically, pointing in Naruto's face with a smile. Moegi and Udon posing behind him like something from a cheesy superhero magazine.

Naruto let out a low chuckle. "Right...you can't even do the sexy no jutsu. What makes you think you're so tough?"

Konohamaru scowled, taking Naruto's words as a challenge before puffing into a naked woman, smoke being the only cover from peering eyes. "What do you think Naruto-kuuun?" Konohamaru teased before turning back into his old self.

"Not bad." Naruto stated simply

Konohamaru exploded. "Oh yeah lets see you do better!"

Naruto smiled, made the hand signs then whispered Harem no jutsu. The room was suddenly filled to the rim with naked 'girl' Naruto's. Eyes popped open, blood trickling from a few young men's noses, before Naruto puffed back into his regular self. Konohamaru could only gap at his idol. This whole time Konohamaru had been learning to do just one, while Naruto seemed to be able to make a whole army.

"Teach me how to do that!"

Naruto looked around the room at all there eyes staring at him, until he met Hinata's, he had expected her to be scowling...since that was usually how women reacted to his jutsu, but she wasn't she was...laughing. Without looking back at Konohamaru he replied. "Sure, after the exams. See ya later."

Naruto made his way to the front where Hinata talked with Ino, and Hanabi. "How's it ladies?"

"Naruto what's wrong with you! Using some jutsu like...whatever that was, in front of all these little kids!" Ino boomed clearly annoyed at Naruto's antics.

Obviously, Ino was not aware that the 'whatever that was' jutsu happened to take a lot of skill, and to make that many was a challenge all its own. And obviously she was also very unaware of how much she acted like Sakura. Naruto just smiled with a shrug, not even answering, since he knew any comment would get a punch to the head.

"Hinata say something! You don't approve do you!" Ino focused her attention on the giggling Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, fighting down her giggles before replying, completely unable to keep the smile from her face. "Of course not."

Ino posed triumphantly, knowing she had won the argument before Hinata continued. "Konohamaru is still too young for the Harem no Jutsu, Naruto shouldn't have shown off like that."

Ino practically fainted while Hanabi simply laughed at her blushing sister. Sometimes Hinata was just a little clueless. She hadn't realized that Ino was referring to the moral part of the jutsu not Konohamaru, and Naruto's ability to perform it. Before Hinata could fix her little slip up. Ibiki made his dramatic entrance into the room.

Everyone went silent as they made there way into a seat. Ibiki went over the rules quickly, and thoroughly, scaring the new gennin out of their wits. Then informed the returning gennin that this time, there was a slight difference. Answers counted for or against you, depending on whether or not they were correct. There are no free passes this time he stated looking directly at Naruto.

The tests were passed out, and everyone silently went to work. Hinata looked down at her paper, activating her Byuugagen at the same time. She searched the instructors thoroughly until she was positive that none of them were Neji in disguise. He would be the only threat to her passing or failing in this jutsu.

Until now she had only tried it once, it seemed to be effective, but their was always the chance of getting caught. Making sure no ones eyes were on her, she ran through the proper signs before whispering 'guardian spirit no jutsu'.

Okito who had been in his usual spot, hiding in Hinata's hair was starting to feel the effect. Slowly his body started to disappear until he was non excitant, to the naked eye at lest. Quickly he leapt from behind Hinata's hair to land gracefully on the desk. Sure that he gained no attention he set off to do what Hinata had instructed before the exam. Someone in the room knew all the answers and was in disguise, his job was to find them.

After sniffing around for a few minutes he finally found his target. In the very back of the room sat Tenten, in a henge jutsu. Her only give away was the herbal scent that Okito was picking up, that belonged exclusively to Tenten. Creeping up on the desk beside her he sat, silently, waiting until Hinata noticed that he was in place.

Hinata took a small breath before running through the hand signs and whispering 'mirror no Jutsu'. Her eyes immediately changed into a glowing baby blue. Focusing her eye sight, she could see every answer on Tenten's paper through Okito's eyes. She wrote as quickly as she could, finishing fast before the jutsu took too much out of her.

When she was finished Okito released the jutsu running back to cover under her hair, just in time for the jutsu to deactivate.

Naruto side glanced at Hinata catching a tinge of blue eyes before they vanished. He mentally questioned if it was just a trick of his mind or had her eyes actually changed, but he decided to push it from his thoughts while side glancing at Ino on the opposite side of him. It seemed she was getting along just fine with her mind transfer jutsu.

He mentally sighed before actually looking at his test. So no free passes? Yeah right, that was obviously an attempt to get Naruto sweating, and nervous. Ibiki whether he knew it or not was fairly predictable. Had answers actually counted against them, Naruto was positive Ibiki would have kept the information to himself.

So instead of doing any real kind of work he sat silently waiting for the test to end. After a few more hours, and more numbers being called off, along with complaints of rejected shinobi, the test was over. Ibiki smiled before asking if anyone would like to be excused from the tenth question, after a few left, he continued. As Naruto expected the tenth question was not a question at all, but a pass to move on to the second part of the exam. There was a collective sigh of relief before everyone got up to leave the room.

----------------------------

"Wow, Ibiki-Sama had me worried there for a minute. I thought he was serious when he said there were no free passes. I had expected to just sit there, until the final question." Ino ranted as the three of them made their way down the streets.

"Me too. Good thing I had a back up." Hinata said patting Okito on the head with a smile.

Naruto remained silent until Ino asked if he was nervous or not. He shook his head. "Nah, I had it covered."

Ino put her hands on her hips with a skeptical look. "Oh yeah? How exactly did you get the answers?"

Naruto gave Ino a questioning look, with a sly smile. "What answers?"

-----------------------------

Ibiki made his way around the room collecting the papers. He was positive that all the 'returning' gennin did not take this exam lightly. His bluff had obviously inspired fear in them, all the papers collected had some kind of answer written, tons of mistakes erased, and re-written in chicken scratch.

Soon he found his way to the seat where Naruto had sat. He picked the test up with a smile, positive that the boy had probably scribbled something completely idiotic in an attempt to at least complete the test, only to find a paper with a name and a small comment.

_No free passes...HAHA you should have seen your face you looked so serious Ibiki-Sama! _

"NARUTO!"

----------------------------------

"Well my shift is starting. See you guys later for some training?" Ino asked a bit relieved that she had an excuse to get away from the tense atmosphere.

Hinata nodded "How about training at ground 3…..at 7?"

"How about eight?" Naruto interjected.

"Ok eight it is! See you guys then." Ino waved running off through the crowds of people toward the flower shop. Leaving Hinata and Naruto alone, and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Naruto watched as Hinata shifted uneasily, brushing her indigo hair from her face, a small blush spreading onto her porcelain face. It was amazing how much those little details stuck out, little things he never would have noticed before. He moved a little closer, brushing his shoulder against hers, watching as her blush deepened. He liked it. It made her all the more appealing.

"What do you want to do till 7?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. His unruly blonde hair wiped around his face, brushing against those adorable whisker marks, a smirk playing on his lips. Her stomach turned and she had to resist the urge to smile. Damn his cuteness! It just wasn't fair! How in the seven hells could she stay mad at a face like that! She stared back ahead at the road, fighting with her inner self on what to say.

'_This is ridiculous! Tell him you have to wash your hair or something and get out of here!'_

'I-I can't lie…besides, I….i think I'm over it. All he said was that he loved her…so what? Am I supposed to just hate him for that! I knew from the beginning how much….how much her liked her. It was my own fault. Besides I never really gave him the chance to explain. It was my own fault.'

'_Your own fault! He led you on! Making you believe that you two could work! That you were worth his attention! That he loved you!'_

"Stop it!" Hinata was so angry with her inner self, at all those things that….that sounded so true. She hated how much it made sense.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinata a little unsure as to what it was that he did to piss her off this time "Stop what?"

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her conversation with herself and looked at the confused blonde beside her, the one that made her feel this way. "Uh…..ano…I-I have to wash m-my hair."

Naruto watched as Hinata ran down the street, bumping into pedestrians in her hurry. He waited till she was well out of sight before pulling out the folded piece of paper that he had been messing with in his jacket pocket. Unfolding it until two young ninja faced him. A shy little indigo haired kunoichi stared at the camera with small smile. He smirked at the picture before folding it back up, and sticking it in his pocket.

He hadn't meant to take it, but since Hinata had taken the Kyuubi clipping from his private box (explained later) he thought it was only fair that he take something from her. Besides when he snuck into her room, he had hoped to find her there. Instead Naruto found an empty room and a ripped photo. But it would work perfectly in his little scheme 'get Hinata back'. The wind blew his hair from his face, his blue eyes set firmly on the Hokage monument.

'Better get started if I want this to work.'

* * *

There it is chapter 10 oh yeah, feel the joy! I bet you're all wondering whether or not Hinata and Naruto are every going to get some mushy romance time...well...you will see! 


	11. Mission: Get Hinata Back

Appearances Can Decieve

Chapter 10

''Mission: Get Hinata Back"

**Naruto:** Hello everyone! SR has finally updated! HOOORAHH! It's about time anyway. If she wouldn't have been so friggin lazy she would have gotten this thing out sooner, and another thing...

**Hinata**: -cough--smiles nervously pointing toward the cue cards in her hand!-

**SR**: -snaps something in half off stage rather loudly with a scowl-

**Naruto**: -laughs nervously- haha...w-well annnyway! we would like to take the time and thank all our reviewers: Encuentrame, Stardog252, Magenta-Chan, Sennyu Megami, PhotoMemories, RagingDragon04, EmoFantasy4ever, pcctgirl23, Dragon Man 180, Wind Scythe, krimson Rogue, narutofan445, mateo, and Luci! and all the new reviewerstakes a deep breath Holy crap! Do we really have to thank them all! I mean...

**Hinata**: -points to the cue cards frantically-

**SR**: -taps foot impatiently-

**Naruto:** We would also like to give a special thanks to RagingDragon04! -smile fades- WHAT! Wait a minute he said I was getting soft! What the...

**SR**: SHUT UP AND FOLLOW THE CARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RD:** -smiles evily from off stage-

**Naruto**: -grumbling to himself- I hate the two of you...

* * *

'left... right...left... right. kick.turn.punch.jab.kick' Naruto dodged each attack that ino threw at him. Growing less interested in the fight with each passing moment. Her movements were too predictable. Every kick, every punch seemed to be timed perfectly, in some sort of pattern. 'punch. jab. kick.' Every punch was followed immediately with a jab and every jab with a kick. Just a never ending pattern. 'left...right...'

Naruto lashed out catching Ino's left arm, and kneeing her in her exposed rib cage. Not hard but enough to knock her back.

Ino growled in frustration. "I don't get it! Why can't I even land a hit on you!"

"Because your to predictable."

Naruto saw the frown on Ino's face, and could only assume that she knew as well that her movements were easy to read. Naruto looked at the sun guessing it was about seven o'clock, it was almost time to get Hinata so he would have to wrap this session up. For a moment he contimplated leaving Ino to figure her moves out on her own. Then he looked at her pleading eyes and something strange came over him. A need to...help...her. Fighting down the urge to leave he turned back to Ino.

"What you need to do is be more spontaneous. Like I said your moves are too predicatable. Don't think bout what your doing."

Ino looked a little confused. She thought she had been spontaneous this time. Naruto crouched into a fighting stance once again, and Ino nodded getting into her position. With a rush of chakra she was landing blow after blow. Naruto dodged impressed with the fact that it was a little harder than before, but still no where near spontaneous. With a smile Ino flipped away from a confused Naruto. He waited for her to rush him again like usual, but she just stood there smiling. Just when he thought he may have to rush her she came at him again, with a sweeping kick to the face. He dodged it jumping backward, hitting something hard on his way.

Ino started to laugh and Naruto looked to see that he had ran directly into a tree. He had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed that Ino was leading him closer and closer toward the wood. Before he could stop it a laugh erupted from his lips. Both him and Ino stoood there laughing at Naruto's relapse of stupidity.

After a few minutes passed Ino surpressed her laughter and decided that it was time to get back to the shop. Naruto agreed and thought it wouldn't hurt to walk her back. The walk was mostly silent, but Ino of course didn't do to well with silent.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go see if Hinata's ok. It's not like her to skip training."

"No it's fine. She said it was just a little cough. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

Ino nodded and decided to change the subject. "That was fun today...haha...leave it to the number one un-predicatble ninja to have a weird knack of teaching.haha."

The two of them arrived at the flower shop. Once again in an akward silence. Without warning Ino lunged at Naruto catching him in a hug. A little confused he stepped back and she let him go.

"What are you doing?" the last time this happened to him, Hinata packed up and left him with nothing but an empty apartment and nagging demon.

"I'm sorry. It's just well..." Ino tried to find the words avoiding his gaze, then finally looking him in the eye determined to get this off her chest. "Naruto I was afraid of you. When you first came back, after that whole scene at the training grounds...I was afraid. And I couldn't understand why you would act that way over what I said. But then...then I went home and I thought it over... Naruto I haven't been very nice to you over the years. And I want you to know that i'm sorry, and whatever I do or say, even if it's rude. It's because your my friend and i love you. And I guess that's just the way I show affection. Demented huh?haha"

Ino bit her lip and looked away from his gaze once again. Naruto didn't exactly know what to say...it had come out of nowhere so fast, but he knew that she was waiting for him to acknowledge her confession somehow. So he reached out and messed her hair up affectionately with a little laugh.

"Well who knew Ino could be so deep? Huh?"

Ino's eys gleamed as she pushed the blonde away. "Yeah well don't get used to it baka!"

"Ino, I need a favor...did you get the pictures from the festival developed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow thats too tight." Okito yelped tugging on the small hiddenleaf headband that Hinata was tying around his neck.

"Sorry Okito-kun." Hinata loosened it so that it hung around his neck, just as her own did. "There you go. Better?"

Okito jumped from Hinata's lap to the vanity that sat beside her bed. Looking himself over with an approving smile, before jumping back into Hinata's arms, and nuzzling himslef in the crook of her arms. She laughed softly before looking at the alarm clock that read 7:57 pm. in bright flashing letters. She sat Okito onto her pillow before standing and checking her reflection. Grabbing her rope from the headboard of her bed to tie it around her waist. With one last look over she turned to the lazy otter.

"Well Okito we better get to training now."

Okito nodded and jumped on to her shoulders. The two of them heading out of the house after waving goodbye to Uzuki-Onee-San.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru waited patiently in the ally that Naruto had indicated in his letter. All it had told him was to be there and be ready for a work out. Whatever that meant! Hopefully it would mean that Naruto was going to teach him the new Harem No Jutsu. He got a devious smile on his face, imagining the kind of havoc he could wreack. Especially on that stuck up little princess Hanabi. That would deffinately get her feathers in a bunch. He laughed menacingly before something at the end of the ally caught his attention.

He turned to see that no one was there, only people walking back and fourth shopping. He closed his eyes with a sigh, ready to give up on Naruto since he was fifteen minutes late.

"Hey Kid!"

Konohamaru jumped ten feet in the air, screaming like a little girl at the sound of Naruto's voice right behind him. After taking a few panting breathes he turned to glare at the smirking blonde, dressed from head to toe in an ANBU suit, a dog mask sitting on the side of his head. Konohamaru raised a questioning brow at Naruto, forgetting to yell at him.

"What are you doing in an ANBU outfit boss?"

Naruto just waved his question off. "Not important. The reason I brought you here was to ask a favor."

"Hmmm...well whats in it for me?" He said with a sly smile.

Naruto crossed his arms with a frown, his eye twitching. 'How about I let you keep all your teeth' He thought

**Kyuubi's laugh echoed in his mind. "What a smart little shinobi..."**

"i'll teach you the Harem no jutsu, in return for this favor."

Konhamaru turned away from Naruto pretending to think it over, before turning back to him with a wide grin. "Deal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood in the middle of the training grounds. It seemed like eternity had passed as she stood there waiting for her teammates to arrive. At first when they didn't show up right away she thought that she may have gotten the wrong time...but when she thought back Hinata was sure eight o'clock was their time to meet. The only problem was that the only ones who showed up were her self and Okito. She fell to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest with an agrivated sigh, while Okito took to tracking a defensless butterfly a few feet away.

"I guess we should get started without them. What do you think Okito-kun?"

Hinata watched Okito pounce on the unsuspecting butterfly, to busy to realize that Hinata was talking to him. She shrugged her shoulders and looked over the training field. The sun was starting to go down, and her friends still had not shown up. She glanced over to the training posts then turned back to Okito who was frozen with fear. Hinata followed his gaze back over to the training posts she had been staring at only a few seconds ago. Someone was crouched on top of the middle post. A mask covering their face.

Okito made his way over to Hinata slowly. She stood up just as slowly, staring down the ANBU just a few yards away. Yugao had told her countless times befoe that ANBU weren't anything to fear, but the eeriy feeling she got about this particular ANBU was too strong to ignore. With one last glare she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto smiled under the mask that hid his face from Hinata. Everything was going exactly as he'd planned so far. All he had to do was get her exactly where he needed her to be. Hopefully that little brat Konohamaru had done his job. He watched as Hinata disapeared, running quickly to get away from him. With a low chuckle he grabed two kunai from this weapons bag, pushed off the post and took off.

**"You know there is probably a better way to get her attention. Other than chasing her and giving her a heart attack**." Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto only smirked increasing his speed to the point that he was following right behind her.

Hinata glanced behind her only to see that the ANBU was within arms reach. She turned her attention back ahead of her and looked for a way to lose him. Trees. Trees. And more trees. She almost felt like laughing

What was suppose to be a normal training session turned into a run for her life!...and for what? She didn't even know why this ANBU was chasing her, but the kunai in his hands told her that this was no joke.

With another look around she spotted a low branch. In one swift motion she grabbed the branch, flipping her self around. The ANBU seeing her action was to slow to dodge, as she came swinging back down to send him a chakra filled kick to the back. Without turning to look at how far the ANBU had flown she turned and took off with an extra burst of chakra. Okito peeked out from her hair, looking back to see the ANBU had flipped onto his feet and was now racing after them at an even greater speed.

"Hinata-San! I have an idea!." Okito whispered into Hinata's ear, and with a nod of her head they set their plan into action.

Naruto cursed under his breath. Everything had been going great until she pulled that little stunt. He should have expected it though, she was a konoichi after all. It was only natural to attack and evade your persister. Hinata was taking this as seriously as she would if her life were actually in danger, which is what she thought at the current moment. So her next move was most likely to deseive him somehow. Well...Naruto made some hand signs and whispered 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'. Two identical Naruto popped up beside him. With his signal they split up and took off in different directions.

Watching from a high branch Hinata let a small sigh slip as the ANBU chased after a fake Hinata. She leaned against the tree to catch her breath, hopeing Okito's plan didn't blow up in their face. Now all she had to do was catch up to the fake Hinata and surprise attack the ANBU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The woods started to clear as 'Hinata' ran into a small clearing stopping only a few feet in. Naruto grinned as he slowed down to a walking pace and strolled into the clearing. Letting the moon light wash over him. Hinata was turning his little mission into something of a game, a rather nice one at that. He stopped a few yards away from her, waiting for the next move. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. In the snap of a finger five Hinata clones surronded him.

Naruto glanced at each of them through his mask. None of them were the real Hinata. He glanced up at the tree's searching for her chakra character until he found it, a few miles away from where he now stood surronded. He glanced up at the moon.

'It's getting late. I guess I should hurry this up a bit.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata watched through her Byakugan as the ANBU stood completely still staring up at the night sky. A small bead of sweat slid down her face as she waited for him to attack. But a second turned into a few seconds turned into minutes, and he still hadn't moved a muscle. She had been taught to wait out her attacker, but it was slowly trying her patience.

A branch creeked and ruined her concentration, she turned toward the sound but found that no one was there. With a small curse she turned back to the ANBU only to see the mask of a vicious looking dog directly in front of her. With an 'eep' she flew backward ready to run again. Unfortunately the ANBU had anticipated her move and caught her by the wrist before she could land and regain her footing. With a rumbling laugh he threw her into the air, catching her around the waist and flinging her over his shoulder, racing even faster toward his destination.

Hinata practically growled as she beat on the ANBU trying with everthing she had to get away from him. But everytime she struggled he would just fling her around until she was to dizzy to even see straight.

"Put me down!" she screamed directly into his ear, receiving an inaudiable curse from her captor.

"As you wish Angel." with that Naruto skidded to a halt releasing Hinata onto her behind as he took off and jumped further into the woods.

Hinata gaped at his words. Angel? Only Naruto called her angel...was...was that Naruto! Why? Why did he chase her like that? Kami knew she was only seconds away from having a severe heart attack. She had honestly thought her life was in danger! Was this his sick way of getting back at her for ignoring him. Before she could rethink her actions, she raced off after him, too angry to think about what she was doing.

Naruto smiled as he turned back to see Hinata was racing after him. Good. This may have not been the plan, but it was just as good. With another burst of energy he leapt from the trees to land in a clearing. Looking around approvingly. It seems Konohamaru really wanted to learn the Harem No Jutsu. Everything was exactly as he had wanted. He walked to his spot and waited patiently for Hinata to catch up.

Hinata burst through the clearing a few minutes later her eyes wide with disbelief as she came crashing down to the ground. It looked almost...surreal. The ANBU stood bathed in the glow of the candles that surronded him. Some on high stands, others scattered in a circle on the ground. Something flittered past the light of a candle and caught her attention. A cloud that had been blocking the moonlight shifted and a wave of blue illuminated their surrondings to show that butterflies fluttered about everywhere.

"...A-a-ano..." Hinata tried to speak but nothing came out.

Naruto walked up to her, holding out his hand to help Hinata to her feet. She stood shakily, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her gaze went from the candles that she now saw were surronding a small picnic looking area, to the man in front of her.

Hinata watched as Naruto slid the mask to the side of his head revealing his fox like grin. "Hello Hinata."

"N-Naruto-kun...what is this?" she asked afraid that any moment she would wake up with her knees pulled to her chest in the middle of the training ground, with Okito chasing that butterfly.

He laughed as he led her toward the blanket laying on the ground. " A picnic of course."

The two of them sat on the ground a few butterflies landing next to them. Hinata couldn't help but smile, forgetting about how he had nearly killed her a few hours ago. Naruto grabbed something and brought it into the light. It was a small woven picnic basket. He opened it and reached inside to bring out a couple glasses and small tea pot. She watched as he warmed the tea with a flame jutsu then poured it for the two of them.

"Why are you doing this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she took the glass of tea from Naruto.

"No reason. Do you like it?" he asked as he took a sip.

Hinata gulped down her tea as if she were dehydrated, and smiled at Naruto. "Yes i do.BUT... How did you do all of this while you were so busy chasing me down!"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin. "That...well. I had to get you here somehow. Haha."

She furrowed her brows and jumped to her knees, leaning in as close as she could to him without touching. "So you decided to scare me half-to-death! Why didn't you just ask?"

He couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in weeks Hinata had spoken to him, granted she was yelling right now, but technically it was still speaking. He leaned into her, causing her scowl to disappear. "Like you would have come with me? We both know that wasn't going to happen. Besides, i remeber that you told me something about washing your hair."

She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out so she leaned back on her butt, and sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was acting very childish. I'm sorry that I made such a big fuss over you...and Sakura."

Naruto let out an aggrivated growl. "I told you Hinata there is no Sakura and I. I told her I love her, but only as a friend."

"You...you did?"

"Yes."

Hinata felt the heat rush to her face. She had acted so childishly these past weeks because of something that wasn't even true! She felt like such a fool! How could she have been so stupid. Naruto hadn't even gotten a chance to explain before she tossed him aside.

"I have something else for you."

Naruto's voice broke her out of her daze. "Oh no, you shouldn't."

Her protests went ignored as Naruto reached into the picnic basket to pull out a picture sized, black velvet box, a purple bow tied to the corner. Hinata took it gingerly, lost in disbelief.

"Well you gonna open it?" Naruto was starting to get a little uneasy, mostly from their surrondings. This mushy crap had never really been his forte, and even now it kind of creeped him out. That the reason he had gotten Konohamaru and his crew to set it up for him.

Hinata nodded and lifted the top from the box. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the picture. The two of them knelt next to the fishing game, smiling from ear to ear. Ino had taken the picture during the festival. Hinata had meant to look at them, but was to busy training to even think about them.

"There's something underneath of it too."

Hinata glanced up at Naruto then to the picture. Lifting it to see a silver bracelet gleaming in the moonlight. I swirling chain surronded a rectangular plate of silver, the corners rounded off. She took it out of the box and held it to the light. There was nothing on it, but it was still beautiful. She smiled at Naruto. "Thank you very much Naruto-kun."

He nodded and took the bracelet from her hands, hooking it around her wrist. "I didn't know what to get engraved on it so..."

Hinata was going to tell him that it was all right and she loved it the way it was, but Naruto had grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along the silver. Chakra from his thumb traced along the plate until Hinata was spelled out in swirling letters, framed with vines of sun flowers. Her smile grew wider as she flung herself into Naruto's waiting arms.

He chuckled holding her tight against him, almost afraid to let go of her now that she was with him again. "I guess you like it."

"I love it." She corrected him. Leaing into his chest as she settled her self onto his lap, staring up at the star filled sky. "...Where are we Naruto-kun."

"Only my favorite place in the world to be..."

Hinata smiled, cutting him off. "On top of the Hokage monument."

Naruto stared amazed at how much Hinata knew about him, then up to the sky, as a shooting star flew past.

* * *

**SR:** Well thanks for reading! I hope this wasn't too mushy for you...I personally thought it was kind of romantic ickness, but whatever. annyyyywwaaayyy...

**Okito:** Next time on Appearances Can Decieve! Naruto and Hinata are back together and ready for Chuunin exams...or are they. There's a new twist to the exams, but what is it, and why does it seem to affect Ino so badly. How will they pull themselves together and get through the next test!?! You'll see in chapter 12! Bye byez now!


	12. Forest of DeathIntroduction?

* * *

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 11

' Forest of Death ! ..introduction?'

**SR**- Ello ello ya'll! I know I know WHERE HAVE U BEEN, IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Well please spare me! ok I was thinking of giving this story up completely, but decided against it. hoping a brain blast would give me some fresh ideas...this is what u get! ha. And Im still not even sure how to end this story! Oh gull!

**Naruto-** blah blah blah! Your lazy that's your problem!

**Hinata**- Naruto-kun don't be so mean!

**RD-** Yes. I'm sure there was a good reason SR-Chan didn't update for ...what was it...about 4 months.

**SR-** Actually...HE'S RIGHT! (hangs head in shame)

**Naruto** - AHA! (smug self-satisfied smile)

**Hinata-** Naruto-Kun!!

**RD**- It's no problem, I'm sure it won't take you as long to update the next chapters...right? I mean you have my help now!

**SR-** RIGHT! You can count on me! I'll try extra hard this time! Now before we start (nudges Hinata)

**Hinata** - We want to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Luci, Tobmaster, the16thday,Princess Izakyoi, Lunarangel's Dark Flame, love comes and goes, Dragon Man 180, Encuentrame, Minelle, Krimson Rogue, naru-girl, draw.62121, Itachi's aprentice, mj3, and everlasting.rainbow

**SR**- Wow! 15 reviews T-T I luv you guys! Also a special thanks to RD-Kun for helping me out, and being so patient with me.

**Naruto** - (scoffs) suck up...

**RD **– (Grins) Softy..

**Hinata** - (holds back Naruto) Naruto-kun!

**SR**- Well on to the story!!!!

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned as the alarm clock rang...and rang...and rang. Finally getting sick of the high pitched buzz he grabbed the offensive contraption and flung it against the bedroom door. Smiling as it smashed into tiny pieces, scattered about his floor. He glanced out his bedroom window, and winced at the light of the sun.

'I suppose I should get up...one more minute and I know I would have gotten back to sleep'

He glanced at the shards of clock on his floor before standing up and walking toward the bathroom. Not bothering to clean his mess or side step it. Preferring instead to walk over them as they slashed into his bare feet. As he walked out into the hallway he couldn't help but glance out into the living room, which by now would usually be filled with the soft sweet voice of his angel. Unfortunately, she thought it best that she stay with her Yugao-Nee-san so that they could work on their relationship.

It was strange how much she'd changed in the little time he'd been away. She no longer stuttered when she spoke, the passing out seemed to stop entirely, and we'll she had a certain 'teasing' streak that drove him absolutely wild. Still she had managed to stay the same sweet, soft spoken girl he remembered from years back.

With a small smile Naruto mad his was into the bathroom. Ready to get washed up and get the second part of the Chunnin exams over with!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata almost toppled over as she walked into the kitchen. Yugao was actually, for once, in the entire time Hinata had known the woman, up before noon! Not only that but she was cooking! Something wasn't entirely right about this picture. Composing herself Hinata made her way to the kitchen table eyeing Yugao suspiciously.

"Ahem" Hinata coughed getting Yugao's attention.

"Well good mornin'." Yugao spoke in a sing song voice, as she sat a plate in front of Hinata and filled it with a stack of pancakes overflowing with syrup.

She looked at the pancakes then back at Yugao. "You know it's only about 7:00...in the morning? Right?"

Yugao stuck her hands on her hips looking offended. "Yes I know! Thank you very much! I just thought I'd make you something nice to eat before the second part of the exam." She pouted and grabbed for Hinata's plate. "But if ya don't want it then..."

Hinata grabbed the plate with a smile. "I'm sorry. Of course I want some."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aghhhya!...mumblemumblemumble" Ino peeked out from between her blankets which just so happened to be covering her entire body, as she lay slumped on her mattress. It was 7 already? Her clock had to be busted.

She had gotten up and dressed around five. Surely it wasn't 7 already, her nap hadn't lasted that long. It had only felt like a few seconds. She mumbled a few more profanities before throwing her blanket off and sitting up. The motion must have been too quick because she felt herself getting dizzy. Reaching up she grabbed her forehead and immediately drew back. Her forehead was burning up.

Shuffling over to her dresser mirror she found that her face was flushed and bags were forming under her eyes.. Panicking she ran toward her bathroom and pulled out some pills. "AGHHH how could this happen! How could I get sick today! DAMNIT"

"Everything ok up there Ino?"

"Huh?...Oh...Y-yeah everything's fine dad!"

'Shit' Ino swore to herself 'If my dad...or my teammates...find out I'm sick. they'll never let me participate in the exam'

Ino sat on the side of the bathtub and thought hard about what to do. Out of nowhere an image of Shino popped into her head. "AYA! I'm brilliant!"

Hinata looked around at all the hopeful faces crowded around the entrance of the forest of death. Among them just happened to be Hanabi's team, as well as Konohamaru's. She searched the crowd hoping to see one of her team mates since the exam started in 20 min. But saw neither of them. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but inside she was starting to get anxious.

'Surely Naruto wouldn't forget about the exams...would he...oh Kami! I knew I should have gone over to his apartment this morning!' Hinata mentally berated herself. 'What about Ino? Where could she be...what if something happened to her?!!'

Okito, who had been relaxing on the top of Hinata's head, felt the sudden change in her mood. "What's wrong Hinata-San?"

"Where are they...do you think something happened. What if..."

"Well!" Hinata's words were cut off by an overly loud, familiar voice. Causing her to jump 5 feet in the air.. "What if they were attacked by rabid squirrels! Whose secret ninja mission was to destroy them on sight! HAHAHA"

Hinata turned around; ready to scold Konohamaru for sneaking up on her like that, but suddenly found it impossible to remember why she was mad. Konohamaru was suddenly replaced with a busty teenage woman. The only thing covering her form was a shroud of smoke.

"Hey Hinachan" Konohamaru tried using his sexiest most alluring voice.

Hinata just stared in shock for a few seconds, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Trying clumsily to stay standing and cover her smile. "Well...hehe...hello Konohamaru-_chan_"

Konohamaru's jaw dropped, as he poofed into his normal little self. "Aww! You're no fun! It works a lot better on Hanabi." he said before stomping off back to his teammates, where two overly angry girls waited to pound the little twerp to the ground.

Hinata just rolled her eyes with a smile. "What a little pervert."

"Nah, he's not nearly as bad as Ero-sennin. Although I do think he's close to passing up Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto smiled as Hinata pushed him playfully, for sneaking up on her again.

"What took you so long? I did tell you to be here around 7:30 didn't I?" Hinata folded her arms. Playfully scolding Naruto like a child. Nodding to Ino as she slowly approached the blonde from behind.

"Aww Hina-chan come on! I tried, really! But...uh...but Tsunade well...she wanted to buy me breakfast before the exam. Ya know a good luck present!" Naruto smiled confidently at his lie! It was full proof!

Hinata chuckled…"Oh well that was nice of her. I guess that Tsunade standing near the gate is a shadow clone...hehe I never would have guessed. You should get some tips from her Naruto-kun; no one even noticed she was a clone."

"Eh...oh man." Naruto sweat dropped. 'Stupid Tsunade having to be here when I'm trying to lie!'

**"HAHAHA you're too much kit"**

"So...uh, where's Ino-Chan?" Naruto quickly changed the subject.

Ino's eye twitched irritably. She had joined the group halfway through his ridiculous lie and he hadn't even noticed. What an idiot! Naruto had felt a chill run up his spine. Looking over his shoulder he saw what he _thought was_ Ino.

She had an overly baggy sweatshirt on with the hood over her head, a blue scarf covering half her face, and gigantic sunglasses covering the rest. Naruto turned away quickly facing Hinata with a ridiculous grin that was getting wider by the second.

Hinata sighed knowing Naruto was going to say something that would more than likely get him hit...but she decided not to stop it. "Hello Ino-Chan."

Ino waved to Hinata not sure she could trust her voice. On the way over she had stopped to say hello to Chouji and found that her voice was beginning to grow hoarse. "Hn"

Naruto turned back to Ino, his grin looking absolutely clownish. "Well good morning Sh-Ino - Chan!!!!!!!"

Naruto laughed so hard at his own joke he had to grab his side as it started to ache. Even Hinata giggled, but she was slick enough to cover it up before Ino could notice. Meanwhile Ino was wrestling Naruto into a head lock. Trying pretty hard to snap the blonde idiot in half. And although Naruto could have easily pushed Ino aside, he decided just to play along

"Ino-Chan! GomenGomenGomen...Ack.."

Ino gave him one last bump on the head before releasing him. Letting Naruto scurry over to burry himself in Hinata arms like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"You know, you did deserve that Naruto-Kun." Hinata giggled as Naruto pulled away.

"You're both against me." he stated matter-of-factly. He turned away from the both of them. Just as Anko the examiner was about to speak.

The overly enthused and revealing Anko stood on top of a small shack to speak to the gennin. "Okay listen up brats! Before we start the test I'll need you to read and sign this form."

Everyone grabbed for the papers as she threw them through the air. "Ya know just incase some of ya don't make it back."

Hinata's skin crawled as Anko gave a light yet purely sadistic chuckle. 'She still gives me the creeps...'

"Now to explain what it is exactly that you'll be doing!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, why can't they just let them get at it. If these little gennin twerps didn't know what to do then oh well.

"Those of you that were here before know that there are two scrolls. One heaven the other earth. Your objective? To grab both and make it to the tower located in the middle of the forest of death, directly 10 kilometers from every gate. Well this year...were doing something a little different!"

Naruto just scoffed, bring it on! Hinata and Ino on the other hand were getting a little more nervous. What could they possibly be doing different this time. Unconsciously Hinata moved closer to Naruto, grabbing his hand for a little reassurance. Naruto squeezed her hand to comfort, and gave her a warm smile.

Anko smirked before snapping her fingers, in an instant eight masked ANBU landed in a line behind her. Naruto took a minute to look at each and every one of them. They weren't ANBU. They were his friends, but why were they all dressed up?

"Do we have to fight ANBU?" Hinata asked softly a little confused.

"Tsk! Don't be fooled Hina-Chan. Look real close at the one on the end."

Hinata scanned the line, focusing on the one Anbu at the end. He seemed to be just like the rest...except...except he was a little wider than most of them...Wait! "That's Chouji."

Naruto nodded with a smile. Ino, who had overheard, suddenly felt like vomiting. What if Shikamaru, was in the group? Could she take him down...would she even be able to!?

"This year instead of fighting _just_ one another, you will also be fighting against these eight behind me. All but two have a heaven scroll somewhere on there person. The earth scroll however will be handed out to half of you randomly. Your mission is to get both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll and get to that tower within five days time. Only half of you will make it." Anko smiled "If you're lucky that is."

"Now there are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first, if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls in the next five days. Number two, if a member becomes incapacitated or can not continue. But most important absolutely none of you can look at the scrolls until you reach the tower...Well! That's it. Everyone turn in your consent forms to these gentlemen below me in exchange for your scrolls. Then each team can pick a gate and you'll be led inside."

Everyone immediately broke into conversation. Konohamaru, getting overly anxious trotted through the crowd toward Naruto's group, throwing a finger into the kits face. "You ready to lose Boss!!!!!!!"

Heads automatically turned toward the ruckus, including that of Anko's "Hey look whose here!"

In a flash Anko was behind Naruto, embracing him in a bear hug, and completely stealing the spotlight from Konohamaru. "Well if it isn't my favorite little tough guy! Look at you, you've gotten so big!"

"And you filled out quite nicely." Anko purred in his ear, making Naruto slightly uneasy, yet getting quite a rise from the Kyuubi.

Hinata just rolled her eyes, knowing where this would lead, before handing a part of her chakra rope to Okito and instructing him quickly on what to do. Yugao had spoken of Anko a few times before, and told her the only way to deal with her is to be straight forward, so that's exactly what she planned to do.

Naruto tried to gently pry Anko away from him, but it wasn't _exactly_ working to plan. He was so distracted, arguing with Anko, he had yet to notice Okito making his way around his feet. "Yeah well gotta get to the stand. I got to turn in my consent form after all. haha"

"Oh don't worry tough guy, it's a long line." Anko traced her finger along Naruto's jaw and down to his chest. "So how old are you now?"

"UH..." Naruto felt himself being jerked backward and out of Anko's embrace, causing her to stumble slightly from the loss.

Anko looked over confused, along with Naruto, at the source of the interruption. Hinata held one end of her rope, with the other wrapped securely around Naruto's waist.

"Sorry Anko-San, but this one is already taken!" Hinata gave an innocent little smile as she glomped Naruto, causing Anko to frown.

Turning away Anko made her way back toward the gate, her arms crossed like a pouting child. "Aww. You young ones are always so greedy! You never want to share."

Hinata just laughed and unwrapped the rope from around Naruto, and secured it back onto her own waist.

**00...I like. You sure know how to pick'em kit! **

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind. "Aw I didn't know you had a jealous side"

Hinata just scoffed. "I'm not. I just wanted to be very clear that you were taken."

Naruto grinned. "Really? By who?"

Hinata just pouted as Naruto laughed.

Before they could continue arguing Ino broke through there little moment and risked speaking. " It's about to start."

She thanked Kami that her voice hadn't revealed how sick she felt, as they made there way toward the booths to turn in there forms.

**

* * *

****SR-** Well there ya go! there it is! Keep in mind your reviews make me smile!!!...you wouldn't want me to frown...would you? (ultra sad puppy face of...doom?...ya doom!) 

**SR-** Oh yeah and Im extremely sorry if I BEING DUMB didn't reply back to your reviews. Won't EVER happen again. Cross my heart!

**Chouji**- Yes! I finally get to do the introduction to the next episode! "NEXT TIME ON APPEARANCES CAN DECIEVE...uh... guys there's nothing on the teleprompter!...that's all it says!"

**Hinata**- (whispers in Chouji's ear)

**Chouji** - Aww man, just my luck...sigh OKAY! Next time on Appearances Can Deceive...IT'S A SURPRISE. (Rips paper to pieces and angrily stomps off)

**SR**- Don't be discouraged I definitely have a plan and am working hard to get it written down. I know what's gonna happen! BUT YOU DON'T! mwahahahaha

**RD**: What!? How can you leave suspense after four months of not updating!? T-That's evil! Evil I tell you!

**Naruto**: Tch… verily coming back and you leave them nothing? (Grins) Okay I take it back! I like your style! Though… can I know what's going to happen?

**SR**- Sur- No! (goes away laughing)

**RD**: Truce?

**Naruto**: Truce!

(Grabs Giant Gatorade barrel and drop everything on SR)

**SR**: What in the!?

**Both**: Welcome back!

(SR glares)

**RD:** Everyman for himself! (disappears)

**Naruto**: Er… I-I think Hinata was calling me! (runs away)


	13. Release

Appearances Can Decieve

Chapter 13

'Release'

**- Alright serious note here- This chapter for some reason or another really isn't rubbing me the right way. Some parts of it i like and some i don't, maybe because it's a lot more....idk.....it's just different somehow. So anyway what i'm going to do is this. I know i haven't been updating regularly so i may have lost quite a few readers. Anyway in the reviews if you aren't happy with this chapter let me know. Either say "Re-do" or "it's fine". Thanks**

SR: I'm back with the chapter! Yay!!!, and heck yes is it mushy and dramatic and...and....well i ran out of things to say. Except for it's gonna rock!

Naruto: .....*Idiot*

Hinata: *Oh my Sammi-Chan* Enjoy! ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind rushed through the trees rattling the leaves. The forest of death looked the same as the last time the three genin had entered. This time however it didn't seem to hold as much foreboding as it had the first time. The gates had been open hours ago now it seemed, and the team had yet to speak to one another. Ino of course wasn't talking for the simple fact that, well she couldn't. Her throat was hurting terribly and one word would tell them she was ill.

Hinata was to wrapped up in her own thoughts to even think of speaking. Sure it was, semi, easy last time to get a scroll. The other genin had been just as inexperienced as she'd been. But now they had to fight shinobi they knew, and she knew what each one of them was capable of. Her confidence slowly waved back and fourth between whether or not she was capable. The voice in the back of her head screamed out encouragement. Of course she could do it! But then there was that insecurity she could never get rid of.

"We need a strategy." Naruto was getting tired of the silence. So he decided to speak up. Besides if they were going to 'work together' then they at least needed a plan.

The three of them stopped in a very small clearing to discuss there 'plan'. Ino was feeling a bit nauseous so she decided to sit under the shade of a tree. While Hinata and Naruto stood around her. After checking the area for any un-welcomed guests Hinata deactivated her byakugan and spoke.

"Your right Naruto-kun. First off we need a safety net...a....password. So we can identify each other." Hinata suggested remembering Kiba's idea from the last time. Ino simply nodded her agreement.

"Alright then what do you suggest Angel?"

"That's it! Perfect now you two" Hinata smiled as Okito scoffed, then thought of what she could do for the other two.

"How about sh-ino for little Miss Halloween over there." Naruto smirked pointing to the over bundled Ino.

Both Naruto and Hinata had expected the girl to jump up and bash the blondes head in. Or at least scream at him in her shrill boorish manner. Instead she simply nodded. Naruto had to shake the goose bumps from his flesh. She was just not acting normal today. Something was definitely up.

"Well...ok, if it's ok with Ino?" Hinata said a little skeptically. Ino once again just nodded her agreement, her inner self screaming out the promise of a soon to be dead Naruto dying inside her mind.

"Ok well what about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought a moment then spoke without hesitation. His eyes fixed on Hinata's with a spark that seemed to indicate he knew a secret just for the two of them.

"Kyuubi"

Hinata's mouth fell open instantly, in sync with Okito's and Ino's...though you couldn't tell if Ino was giving off any kind of expression. Hinata's fingers met in a fierce battle that hadn't been since she was twelve.

'Does he know? Does he know I was sneaking around in his room?! No....... Probably not.' Hinata thought. Then another worry popped into her head. 'What if he knows I talked to Jiraya! What if he's angry that I know his secret!.....stop it! you don't know that!"

"O-o-ok Naruto-K-kun." Hinata stuttered out still partly in her mind.

Naruto smirked. "Ok then we all got our 'names'. There to be used only in case we get split up. Understood?"

Both girls nodded there heads.

"Well since that's taken care of I think we should get some rest. The sun is close to setting, and we don't want to be tired when we fight." Naruto said

"We should take turns on watch. I'll take the first shift." Hinata said with a smile. Besides she had some things to think over, and sort out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dimly lit. Four figures seated comfortably across from one another on worn out looking sofa's. A coffee table between them with scattered cards, a pile of change, and shots of sake. Music played softly in the background going almost completely unnoticed.

"How's Naruto's treatment going?" Tsunade asked the man sitting next to her. Glancing idly at her cards, not quite interested in the game. But determined to get the 300 ryo in the middle of the table.

Jiraya just shrugged his shoulders. "As expected. He's made some progress. Seems your idea's aren't all bad....some anyway."

Tsunade just scoffed at the old pervert, throwing down two of her cards and picking up two more. Yugao looked up at Tsunade in mild surprise. No one told her Naruto was getting 'treatment', and Kakashi seemed not to be too worried about it. Then again he never seemed to be worried about anything other than that book.

"Treatment?" Yugao asked.

Jiraya smiled slamming down his cards. "Ha! Two pair! Take that ya old bat!"

Tsunade scowled and slammed down her cards. "Full house you pervert!"

Jiraya's jaw dropped and soon enough an argument had broken out between the two. One was an old ugly hag. The other was a desperate hideous pervert. And the list went on and on. Eventually Yugao laid her cards down and took a small sip of sake. She felt she deserved it after a few minutes with these two.

"Royal flush." She stated matter-of-factly stopping the bickering immediately. Creating two irritate looking sannin.

"So you said something about Naruto getting some sort of treatment. What kind?" Yugao asked again.

Jiraya sighed and sunk back into the cushions of the couch. "Well although I had this conversation…..or more like a similar conversation with _you_ once already. I guess we could talk about it again."

Yugao narrowed her eyes. "We had this conversation already?"

"Well in a sense yes." Jiraya laughed. "That little kunoichi of yours is quite a treat. Of course she learned from you so it's to be expected."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. You're talking about Hyuuga Hinata correct?"

Jiraya nodded with a smile. "The little thing followed me all around Konoha. Thought I couldn't detect her, it actually made my day a little better. It's not everyday you get chased around by a pretty girl.....of course she was disguised as you...."

Jiraya wiggled his eye brows as he did every time he hit on a woman, but as usual Yugao missed the compliment. Instead focusing on the fact.

"She was disguised as me? Why?

"To get information of course, about Naruto. I'll tell ya, when she has her mind set on something she gets quite determined. I can't remember how many questions she'd asked me. Way too many to count."

"Did you tell her about the treatment Naruto is getting?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Of course not. He can't do that. She's a part of it."

Kakashi who had been quiet, lost in his own little Icha Icha paradise world finally felt the need to speak up. "It would have little effect if she were aware of it."

Yugao looked down at the corner of the coffee table not necessarily focusing on it. Just staring off. Slightly agitated at the fact that everyone here knew of this so called 'treatment' except her. Even though it clearly involved Hinata.

"Well what is it then? The treatment? If it concerns Hinata then it's my business, and I wish to know."

Jiraya smiled "Well alright but it's a pretty long story."

Yugao smirked "I'm in no rush."

"Alright well here it goes." Jiraya sighed. "You might have noticed that Naruto has changed over the last two years. Well I believe that's my fault. I'd given up on him, we were both angry, and one thing led to another. Anyway because I refused to help him, he resorted to the Kyuubi. At first I thought nothing of it. It wasn't a big deal to me. I honestly didn't think that the Kyuubi could teach him much. However I was wrong. He changed in more than strength. The Naruto I knew slowly started to disappear. He didn't smile anymore, he never laughed, and he just stopped caring. Rules meant nothing and respect was non-existent."

Yugao leaned in, her elbows resting on her knees, caught up in the story. Kakashi had laid his book aside, his attention focused on Jiraya. Just as Tsunade's.

"The time I started noticing most of these changes in Naruto is when we entered the land of snow. I decided for some training we would take up some missions. Maybe even get some money while we were at it. One happened to be open. A small village a few miles away from the city was in turmoil. Seemed some rogue Nin were forcing there authority onto these people. Stealing and killing people apparently for no other good reason but the profit. We made it out there a few days later and saw just how bad the situation was for these people. I'll tell ya....that village......was terrible. Buildings were in shambles. People slept out on the streets. Even children, who looked rail thin were curled up under newspapers barely any kind of clothing shielding them from the weather. It was sick."

Jiraya paused a moment getting the images from his mind.

"Naruto hadn't even blinked when we got there. The compassion you would have....should have seen. It was gone. Instead he told me. "_If there too weak to fight for themselves then how can they expect someone else to do it for them....pathetic." _Then he was gone. Just like that. He left. At first I was angry with him. I hated how he was acting, but then like I always did I brushed it off. It was just a little phase he was going through. I figured he would, as he always does, just get over it and the next morning I would wake to him screaming out ' I'm going to be Hokage' rant..... But he never got over his 'phase'. It slowly got worse. On missions there was no such thing as an innocent by standard. If you got in the way in a fight you were the target. There was no such thing as a minor crime, you were guilty, you died. I can't remember how many times I had to stop him from hurting someone......and all those times I couldn't."

Jiraya shook his head.

"Anyway through all of this in the back of my mind I still knew Naruto was in there somewhere. He just needed someone to pull him back out, and it obviously wasn't me. So when we returned to Konoha I met with Tsunade and told her everything about the past two years. Then she told me of a plan, but first we would have to find the so called 'guinea pig'. Which is where Hinata came into the picture. No offense but that's the only way to explain it."

"No offence taken." Yugao assured Jiraya

"Well in all honesty I thought it would have been Sakura. After all he was so infatuated with the girl, and she was one of his reasons for getting so strong, but I've been wrong about other things as well. Anyway Tsunade told me to follow Naruto around and see if anything around the village peeked his interest, held his attention.....hell made him smile even! Well it just so happened that Hinata was that person. It had been a few hours since we arrived when I caught up to him and saw him 'chatting' with Hinata. Actually it was more like arguing but still that was more than I had ever gotten out of the kid. So I reported back to Tsunade and we decided that we needed him to spend more time with her."

"The Chunnin exams." Yugao exclaimed suddenly.

Tsunade nodded. "I lied to Naruto. I told him in order to advance to a Jounin which we believe is the level he's at. He at least had to be above a gennin level. Which means that he would need to take the Chunnin exams. Knowing Hinata had yet to take them, I called you in to ask your permission to enter her. That's when you first met Naruto."

Yugao nodded playing that moment over in her head. "So you had this all thought out."

"Seems they're pretty cunning." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Yugao laughed. "Seems so. Well how is my little imouto-chan doing then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set and a full moon hung in the sky, stars dancing around it glowing. Hinata sat on a large boulder a few feet away from the rest of the team. Drifting in and out of her thoughts, while simultaneously checking the area for intruders.

Ino had practically passed out, leaning against a tree. Okito curled up in her lap cuddling against her heavy coat. While Naruto tossed and turned in the grass. Unable to fall asleep once again.

He could feel it! That terrible feeling was back in the pit of his stomach making him squirm and wish he could just cut it out of himself so for once he could sleep in peace. Self - mutilation however was not very high on his list of things to do. So he continued to toss and turn until, getting agitated, he made his way to his feet and walked toward Hinata.

She sat there staring up at the sky, her shining indigo hair bathed in the glow of the moon. Naruto caught himself staring and crawled up to sit behind her. Wrapping his arms tightly around the girl. Hinata jumped slightly. Naruto had unknowingly, or so it seemed, walked right into her blind spot. At first she was started by his embrace, but soon eased into it.

"You should be sleeping Naruto-kun." she cooed.

"I'm not tired." He said brushing his cheek against hers like an affectionate puppy.

Hinata giggled, turning her head to sneak in a quick kiss.

"I miss you Hina. Why won't you move back in with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked away back up to the sky with a small frown. Why didn't she move back in with him? She couldn't say exactly why to be honest. She didn't want to ever feel helpless again, like she did the day she saw Naruto with Sakura and had no where to go but back to his house.....but she pushed those feelings away and replied casually.

"The ramen smell was making me delirious." She stated quite seriously but then giggled when Naruto nipped at her neck playfully.

"Better question." He whispered against her neck, tingling her skin and sending chills through her body. "Since when did you start showing up to guy's apartments with suitcases. Moving in without even getting permission? You've changed quite a bit Hinata"

Hinata smiled. "Oh, it's just something I do every once in a while."

Naruto pulled back narrowing his eyes with a foxy smile. "Oh yeah? Who else have you been moving in with?"

Hinata turned in his arms. Facing him with a challenging smirk. "That's confidential Uzumaki. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Hmm. well is torture optional." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. A habit he'd picked up unconsciously from the Ero-sennin.

Hinata pushed him away playfully. "You pervert!"

"You have no idea." He replied with a slick smile. Running his fingers through her hair then pulling her down into a tender kiss.

"You're very affectionate today. Are you ok?" she asked jokingly

Naruto just shrugged with a smile. Turning Hinata back around in his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. She melted into his embrace lifting a delicate hand to brush idly through his messy blonde locks. His eyes slowly slid shut a content smile on his lips as different thoughts started to drift into his mind. Like how Hinata could change so much, but still be the same sweet girl he'd always known. Which got him thinking of how much he had changed in the years....and why he'd changed.

"Hinata, what made you change so much?"

A small breeze rushed through taking with it her faint laugh. "I haven't changed that much....I've always been like this. I just only let certain people see."

"Why?" Naruto grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her small fingers. Seemingly entranced at how fragile they seemed compared to his larger more calloused hands. Though his full attention was focused on the conversation at hand.

Hinata glanced down as he entwined there fingers then away into the darkness of the forest. "Because I didn't like myself very much back then."

"Because you were shy?" Naruto asked having absolutely no idea why on earth she would feel that way about herself.

She shook her head biting her bottom lip unconsciously. This was the most she had ever let out to anyone, not even her onee-chan knew how she'd felt. "Not only that. I hated that I couldn't speak one sentence without stuttering horribly. That I fainted so much I was pretty sure I was going to have permanent brain damage. I didn't have many friends....sure I talked to Sakura...Ino...you, but when? On missions! I had Kiba and Shino. I love them don't get me wrong, but there are some things you just don't talk about with boys."

Naruto smiled softly. "Oh yeah like what?"

A small blush spread across her cheeks. "Like...well...confidential stuff."

"Well you're just full of confidential information." He smirked tugging a strand of hair away from her face. "Go ahead, keep going. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well besides that. I didn't get along very well with my family. You've seen some of it first hand from Neji, though now we get along fairly well. Hanabi, my younger sister, hated me for such a long time though. She hated me for the same reason that my father disapproved of me, because I was too weak to be a Hyuuga."

"My father disapproved of me so much that once he told Kurenai sensei that I am weaker than my younger sister therefore I am useless to the Hyuuga Clan. It hurt a lot knowing that I was so alone even though I had so many people around me........ I'd felt that way since the day my mother died."

Hinata's eye's were slicked over with unshed tears, but she didn't let them fall. "I hadn't cried that day....when we buried her. My father said that it was weakness. She was in a better place and I needed to grow up and move on." She let out a muffled laugh. "I was only 7 then. So I did what my father said. I didn't cry. Whenever I felt the tears coming I would push it down deeper inside so I wouldn't feel it. That's the way it stayed as I grew up. When I cried it was in little spurts of depression and only lasted seconds before it was gone. Till one day.....a few days after you left to train with Jiraya-sama, my father and I got into the biggest fight we'd ever been in."

"What happened?" Naruto could feel his heart tightening with pain. Her voice was laced with sobs, but she kept them in just as she did her tears, and though he couldn't place why. It felt horrible, just like it did every other time, that she was hurting so badly.

A cloud floated past the light of the full moon. Drowning the couple in the darkness of the night, before moving along and allowing the light of the moon to shine. Hinata looked back toward her hand still entwined with Naruto's. She had told him so much already.....could she tell him what he'd said? Could she really tell him something that she hasn't fully forgiven her father for. Something she had yet to even tell her onee-san.

Naruto felt her stiffen in his arms again, but this time he wasn't going to change the subject. Pulling his hand away from Hinata's to turn her around, fully facing him now. "Hinata what happened?"

She looked down at the boulder, calming herself by running her fingers through the softness of the moss. "I had been training with my little sister, as I always had, and like always I was losing. Horribly. My father got angry......very angry. So he decided he would spar with me instead. I couldn't keep up and I began to lose even worse than I had with Hanabi. It made him even angrier that I was so weak, and I was dismissed to my room......"

Naruto knew that wasn't all. It couldn't be. Not when silent tears, that he was sure she hadn't noticed yet, were streaming down her face. "What happened?"

Another breeze swept past blowing her hair into her face. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears she'd just noticed. With one last breath she turned away from Naruto. Pulling her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He said that if I was too weak to help myself why should he bother to help 'me'? Besides," She shuddered because she could still feel the loathing as she repeated the words her father had told her_. "I knew you were bound to fail. What your mother saw in you I'll never know.....you are her shame! and mine....your dismissed."_

Hinata was silent waiting for Naruto to say something...anything. He probably thought she was an idiot for getting so emotional about something so stupid. Yet he said nothing instead he wrapped her up in his arms, Holding her as close as humanly possible. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Is that why you're living with Yugao-san?"

She nodded her head. "I met her the night I ran away....right after the fight. She offered to train me and… and shelter me...she offered to help me. And I took it."

_'If I'm too weak to help myself why should he bother to 'help' me?' _Hinata's words echoed through his mind. It sounded eerily familiar to something he had once said to people in the land of snow who suffered just like....or worse than his Hinata-chan. Was 'he' just like Hiashi? No he couldn't be....besides there was truth in it right?!....Hinata did help herself; she fixed her situation in life with her 'own' help...right?

"So you helped yourself.....like your father said?"

She narrowed her eyes and turned to face Naruto. "Of course not."

The answer took him back a bit. He'd expected her to admit that her father had been almost half right.

Seeing the confused expression on Naruto's face disappointed Hinata a bit. He couldn't possibly agree with what her father said. Did he?

"Without somebody else to help me and push me, I would still be stuttering through my words. Yugao helped me. She believed in me even when I didn't believe I was worth anything. People who say that you need to help yourself are selfish people! Those people....they!....." Hinata caught herself before she began to scream.

The words she had wanted to say died down before she could let them out. The things she had wanted.....still wanted to scream to her father were pushed back down and put in check. She had forgiven him! Even if he had never taken back what he said...nor apologized. She forgave him, because ultimately she had proven him wrong. And to her that in itself was humiliation enough.

"They just don't know what there talking about..." She said quieter. Then she laughed. "You know Yugao wasn't the only one who helped me."

"Really?" he asked

"Really. You helped me a lot....even if you didn't know it. I've always loved you Naruto-kun. Even when we were young, I looked up to you because you were just the way I thought a man should be. You were strong and brave. Smart even when you acted as though you hadn't a clue, and you always stuck up for what you believed in, and those weaker than you......You were - are everything to me...."

Hinata smiled as she saw the small yet visible blush spread across Naruto's cheeks. He looked away for a moment, embarrassed from her words of praise before turning back to her. "Ano...I-I"

Hinata just laughed softly. Her words had embarrassed him. So she was going to be kind and leave him alone for awhile to think. She may have told him how she felt for him, but that didn't mean she expected him to just pour his heart out to her. She would wait for him. Until he was ready she would wait patiently.

"I'm going to get some sleep....will you be ok?"

Naruto nodded not knowing what else to say.

SR- Tada! It was wonderful right? Hell yeah it was! ^.^

Chouji- Sweet I get to do the announcements for the next episode!!! ok here it goes (coughcough) NE-

Okito- (interupts Chouji) "NEXT TIME ON APPARENCES CAN DECIEVE! It's time for the team to get down to business and kick major butt! Don't miss it! They'll be twist, turns and more of me of course!!!"

Chouji - (face turns red) YOU STUPID LITTLE RAT!! (chases Okito off stage)

SR - ^_~ Don't miss it!

RD & Naruto - 0_0''

Hinata - Don't forget your reviews make us all smile....and it stops the fighting....at least for a little while! So be kind and review!! ^_^

SR- Nice guilt trip Hina-Chan! I'm so proud T_T


	14. Sickness Revealed

Appearances Can Deceive

Chapter 14

'Sickness Revealed'

SR- Alright chapter 14!!

Naruto – This had better be good!

Hinata – Naruto don't be so mean to SR-Chan…

Naruto - *sigh* I'm sorry Hinata-chan.

SR - *whispers* you big softy..Hehe

Naruto – I heard that! SR-teme doesn't own ME or Hinata-chan! Believe it!

SR - *sweatdrop* nice disclaimer…oh well…I also do not own any of the Naruto characters….ENJOY!

------------------------

Ino was shaking all over. Her coat was heavy and would keep even a hypothermic patient warm, but it wasn't working for her! No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop shaking from the cold. Okito was even sleeping soundly on her lap, sharing his warmth, but it did little to help. She was freezing.

Blinking her eyes open she looked around the area. Naruto sat alone on the same rock Hinata had been on previously, staring silently up at the night sky. As if he were deep in thought. Turning to her right she found Hinata slumped against another tree sleeping, a good bit of space between them. Content and comfortable.

'Maybe it isn't as cold as I thought'

Something stirred in her lap and she looked down to find a concerned Okito starring up at her.

"Ino-Chan your shaking are you ok?" The little otter asked

She didn't know how else to answer so she just decided to nod. After all if she spoke and said she was fine he would know she was lying.

Ino had felt relatively safe with her nod, but apparently it didn't hide anything from her company.

"That is not true Ino-chan!" Okito's voice was stern, but soft so as not to attract attention. "I know you're sick. You can hide it from Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun, but not me. You shake as if it's freezing, but it's warm. You only speak when necessary and we both know that's not like you."

Ino was scared now. What if he told! Her team would hate her! They would go to Anko and tell her they quit because there teammate wasn't able to continue! She couldn't let them do that. Not now, not just for her own benefit, but because she knew how hard both Naruto and Hinata had worked for this. She couldn't ruin that now!

Okito could feel her uneasiness. "Don't worry so much Ino-chan. I will not tell Hinata-chan or Naruto-kun. I wish for them to succeed just as much as you do….but promise me one thing."

"W-ha-at?" Ino's voice was very shaky, unstable, and very gruff a sure sign of her illness.

"You will not push yourself to hard. You are one of Hinata-chan's close friends, and mine. I do not wish to see you hurt."

Smiling to herself Ino nodded.

Okito once again curled up into a ball and began to fall asleep satisfied with Ino's answer.

---------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the rock, staring up at the sky as the sun slowly started to creep up behind the trees. It had been a long night for him. Instead of a good night of rest, he sat and went over everything Hinata had said to him. It made him question himself, everything he thought he believed, and that only angered him. So instead of focusing on that he decided to focus on their 'incompetent' and sick teammate.

That's right Naruto had known for a while now that Ino was sick. In fact he knew even before he had over heard Okito and Ino talking. However the way he thought of it, it wasn't his problem. If she wanted to kill her self then that was her issue not his. But she would not drag him down!

"**You're not even the slightest bit concerned?" **

Naruto snarled at Kyuubi's smirk. Of course he wasn't concerned! Why would he care what happened to her! She was always mean to him, calling him names, and beating him up because of her precious Sasuke! Just like Sakura…

"**If I'm correct, and I am, both Ino and Sakura had repented for such actions."**

Clenching his fist Naruto punched at the rock he sat on. Not hard but enough to draw blood. 'Shut up! Why do you even care! You're the one who told me how stupid I was for being so blind! For not seeing how much they all hated me! Why are you defending them?"

Kyuubi only sighed. **"Naruto calm down. I've realized something on our return…"**

'Ha and what would that be?' Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"**I've realized that your mind is slowly slipping into chaos**."

The blonde's chest tightened. Chaos? No! No that couldn't be! He was seeing things clearly now. More than he had ever before!

"**Your wrong kit. You think your perspective is clear, but it's clouding up in here fast. Your emotions are running wild. Would you like to know why?"**

Naruto scoffed 'Sure why not.'

Kyuubi caught the snide attitude but let it pass. **"Because you're fighting with yourself! You're fighting against your nature to remain what you are now!"**

'So what!' Naruto shot back 'Like I said you were the one who made me see things this way! If I'm loosing my mind then it's your entire fault!'

"**You're right."** Naruto was shocked, the Kyuubi had just agreed with him. **"It is my fault. When I had offered to teach you, show you how blind you had been, I was under the impression that I really was helping you. All those years of torment you went through. I thought if I could harden you; make you not feel the hurt or pain anymore. That I would be helping. It's not until now that I realize all I did was take away your true self."**

'That….That's not true! You're lying to me! I'm better than I've ever been! And you have never cared for me!!' Naruto refused to listen, refused to hear anything the demon said. The Kyuubi had always hated him. Even when he trained him, he would constantly remind the container of how worthless he was!

Not wanting to hear anymore Naruto cut the connection between them. Deciding it was best they started toward the tower. Hopefully on the way they would run into one of their targets, and get the heaven scroll. Besides he really needed to get his anger out.

'**Oh but it is true boy. You're slowly starting to lose your mind. I hope for your sake that your vixen can fix what I have so foolishly broken' **Kyuubi thought to him self sadly

--------------------------------------------------

Hinata stretched her limbs and yawned before slowly opening her eyes. What greeted her was a wobbly Ino trying to stand, and a very pissed off Naruto stalking toward the two. This wasn't going to be good.

"Good morning Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Okito-kun." Hinata smiled, thinking she would make the best of this situation even if Naruto seemed to be thinking differently.

Okito jumped up onto Hinata's shoulder nuzzling against her cheek. Ino resigned herself to merely wave at her friend. While Naruto could only flinch at her cheerfulness.

"It's about time you two woke up! It's getting late and we need to get the hell out of this damn forest!" he was seething with anger. True it was neither Ino nor Hinata's fault, but he didn't care, he just wanted to scream, yell, anything!

Trying to take a step forward, Ino stumbled slightly and caught her balance. She prayed neither of them had seen it. However luck was not on her side, she knew they had seen by Hinata's concerned face, and the glare Naruto sent her way.

"Gah! How did I get stuck with such a useless teammate!?" Naruto screamed to the heavens.

She didn't know what to say or do. Ino was scared, and hurt deeply by his words. Hinata on the other hand was furious. How dare he say such a thing! And to Ino of all people. She may not have been the kindest person to her Naruto-kun, but she had apologized. Ino had told her all about it, so why was he acting so cold.

'Because his mask is cracking' Hinata could only shake her head in regret. She had been right from the start. The happy-go-lucky Naruto wasn't as close as she had originally thought. The way he had been acting toward everyone for the past months was a mask. A mask she knew he wore only for her benefit. To make her happy by thinking he was back to his happy ways.

Still he hadn't fooled her. Hinata could see past all the facades he was putting up. She knew her Naruto-kun was in there somewhere. Fighting him self, what he had become….and it seemed he was losing. She wouldn't give up though. He may have only worn a mask to fool her, but she knew he would come back to her.

"Naruto!" Hinata's voice was soft, but anyone could hear the commanding tone lying underneath. "There is absolutely NO need to be so cruel!"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. But he soon recovered and retaliated. "Of course there is! She's sick and no use to us! She knows it and so do you!"

"You're right." Hinata said

'Ha second time I heard that today.' Naruto thought confident he had won the argument

Ino felt just horrible. She knew what he said was true, but to hear Hinata say it hurt more.

"You're right about one thing, Ino is sick. We all knew it. But you're wrong about something else. She is not in any way useless. She is our teammate, and more importantly she is our friend, and precious person. Ino may be sick, but that is of little importance right now. What is important is that we all stay strong, look out for each other, and make it out of here with two scrolls."

The tears fell from her eyes freely, though neither could see behind her glasses and scarf. Hinata had always been there for her, and she was so lucky to call her a friend. "T-th-hank-k y…you"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was speechless. What she said had struck him hard, because she was right. She was right and he knew it…but…but…No! That was just mindless drabble! Friends! Precious people! It was all non-sense! He knew that now…

'But they are precious to me…' Naruto fought against his own thoughts. This couldn't be happening! The fox was wrong! He wouldn't fight with himself!!

Both girls gasped as Naruto fell to the ground cradling his head in his hands. Screaming out in agony.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to his side. Trying her best to help him.

'protect' 'precious people' 'friends' 'Hokage' 'Sasuke…my brother…'

Images were running rapidly through his head. Reminding him of everything he used to cherish and believe. Reminding him of who he used to be!

No! No! NO! I will not listen!

---------------Meanwhile--------------

Sakura watched silently from above. He looked so helpless, so tortured. She couldn't stand to see him like that. She had heard everything, the whole conversation. Initially she had intended to take them by surprise, but with the way things were going she just couldn't bring herself to move.

What he had said about Ino had made her so angry! She was about to jump down and show him a thing or two, but Hinata had beat her to it. Sakura was sure what she said would make Naruto realize how arrogant and rude he was being. Now though….it only seemed to make it worse….he was struggling with him self.

'Please pull through Naruto-kun'

------------------------------------------

Yugao sat at the kitchen table, a cup of hot tea nestled in her hands. Steam was no longer coming from the cup, it had cooled long ago, and Yugao still had not taken a sip. Her mind was with her imouto-chan. How was she? Was she ok?

~Flashback~

_"Seems they're pretty cunning." Kakashi smiled under his mask._

_Yugao laughed. "Seems so. Well how is my little imouto-chan doing then?"_

"_As of now we can't be sure." Tsunade had long ago forgotten about the game and was now staring off into nothing a sad look on her face. "We can only hope that by the end of the Chunnin exams we have Naruto back."_

_Yugao held in her surprise. "The end of the Chunnin exams….so soon?"_

_Jiraya nodded. "If he doesn't get better soon, I'm afraid we might lose him forever."_

_Yugao looked down at her lap. Her hands clasped tightly to her pants. What would happen if it didn't work? She knew of Hinata's feelings for the little knuckle-head. If he never got better, she would certainly fall into depression. Blaming her self for everything! _

_Kakashi had taken note of the somber atmosphere that surrounded the room. "You all worry too much."_

_He said simply earning the attention of the three other occupants. "Naruto has never failed us before. He'll come back Hinata will make sure of that. I have faith in her, as should all of you. Besides The Forest of Death although dangerous, has always been a sort of sacred place."_

_No one knew just exactly Kakashi was getting at so he continued. "It has a way of changing people for better or for worse. The Forest of Death is when Sasuke's life changed forever, when he first met Orichimaru. Sakura had taken her biggest step in becoming the strong kunoichi she is now also, cutting her hair to show she no longer cared about her vanity, instead wanting to become stronger. Naruto will change as well, I just know it. We can only hope that it's for the better." _

~flashback end~

Of course she believed in Hinata. But that didn't mean she could stop worrying.

"Be safe imouto-chan."

-------------------------------------------

"Naruto please….please…" Hinata couldn't get any further. Seeing him like this was tearing her apart. She didn't know what to say, so instead she did the one thing she could think of. She hugged him, as tight as possible, as if she'd never let go. "Please Naruto…."

It was cold and dark. He couldn't see in any direction, no matter where he turned. He could however hear himself screaming, and something else. Something so soft…..Hinata!

"That's right! Hinata is crying over what you've made us become! Not only are you torturing us, your torturing Hinata! How could you!"

What! Us? Who was this? It wasn't Kyuubi, it…it sounded like him self…

'Show yourself!'

A spot-light flickered on above Naruto. Every so slowly someone else came into the light. A scowl of pure hatred etched across their face. It was him! It was himself!

'Stop impersonating me and show your real self!'

The 'imposter' let out a snort. "You've let us become a monster! Just like everyone had said, everything they ever said….ever called us…..you're just proving them all right!" he hung his head sadly "We are now just the demon they had always known we were..."

Naruto was baring his teeth, scowling with everything he had tears glistening on his face. 'NO! You imposter! I am not a monster! I am everything that I could ever dream of being! I'm not the same idiot I used to be! I'm smarter, stronger…..'

"And feeling lonelier than you have ever felt in your life!" The imposter cut him off getting fed up with his idiocy. "Pushing everyone who cared for us away! Treating them as if they're nothing! You think we're better like this?! It sickens me to see what we've become! Smarter? Hardly! A 'smart' person wouldn't do the things you've made us do. Treat the ones he loves so horribly, and think it's for the best! Stronger? Ha don't make me laugh! We've become the weakest thing imaginable! A self-conceited monster that cares nothing for anyone but himself!"

Naruto was staring down at his bloodied hands. His nails ripping into his skin like butter. The scowl from his face had been long gone. He rushed through so many feelings sadness, hurt, but most of all regret. He had felt this once before, when Sakura had cried and rushed out her feelings. He had even decided to make things right again….but look at him now. How could he say that again, that he would make things right….knowing….knowing it may not happen?

The darkness started to fade. He could still hear himself screaming, but he didn't care. Slowly the Kyuubi's prison started to fade into perspective.

"**Now do you see boy?"** Kyuubi spoke unnaturally soft.

Naruto hadn't looked up. 'D-did you do that?'

The fox shook his head **"No. That was you. All your past feelings and emotions formed into the figure of what you used to be."**

'S-so I really am fighting with myself. The only one refusing to change…is me…' He dug his nails deeper tears falling onto his clenched hands.

Kyuubi said nothing. He held no satisfaction in seeing the boy so distraught.

'But how can I change! I-I can't, I tried…I tried to change and it did nothing. I want to believe I can get better but I can't! I've changed too much, I can never be the way I used to be!....I-I'm a monster….'

"**How can you be so sure kit? You've gone through worse things and come out the victor…"**

'But I tried! It got me nowhere! Look at me I'm falling apart!' He shouted finally looking the Kyuubi in the eyes.

The demon smiled, his eyes full of sadness but at the same time hope. **"Believe in yourself boy. You're the next Hokage after all, surely if you can protect the villagers from my wrath, then you can protect you from yourself….I believe you can….and so does your vixen….'**

Kyuubi started to fade into nothing along with the prison and everything that surrounded Naruto. That's when he heard it again. That soft sweet voice. The voice of an angel…his angel…

"Please…please Naruto-kun please come back to me…."

------------------------------------------

The screaming stopped, Naruto's thrashing had ceased. If not for the faint breathing Hinata would have thought him dead. Still she held on, she wouldn't let him go…not till he came back to her!

"Please…please Naruto-kun please come back to me…."

Ino stood a few feet behind. Okito sitting on top of her head. Both of them hoping for Naruto to pull through.

The blonde stirred in her arms and Hinata let a sigh of relief slip through her lips, a smile blooming on her face. "Naruto-kun…I knew you would be ok…I knew it"

Naruto felt the gentle embrace of his angel. As quick as lightning he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. "I'm sorry Hinata…..I'm so sorry. I-I don't know if I can change…but I will try…I promise you"

Pulling away Hinata caressed the side of his face, rubbing the whisker marks on his cheeks. "It's ok Naruto-kun. I know you'll win this fight. I don't pretend to know how hard this is for you. But I want you to know I have faith in you, and I know you can do it."

He was amazed. Hinata truly was an angel. To forgive him so easily. He stood up and helped his angel to her feet a very sincere smile gracing his lips.

"A-a-ar-re yo-ou o-ok?"

Hinata and Naruto turned their attention to Ino who seemed truly concerned.

"Yes Ino-chan I'm fine. And I want to apologize for the things I said…I-I didn't mean it."

Ino smiled behind her scarf. "I-it-t's o-ok"

Everything rushed through him at once. It was almost too much to bear. He was happy, happy that they had forgiven him so easily. Still he couldn't seem to forgive himself, and in the darkest part of his mind the voice of what he had become was screaming at his idiocy. He didn't care though; this would all have to wait. Right now they had to concentrate and get through this….together.

"**I'm sorry to break up the moment kit, but we have company!"** Kyuubi's voice boomed

Naruto snapped to attention immediately, scanning the area till he found their visitor.

"Hinata! Ino! Get ready to fight!"

Ino was on the alert. She might be sick but she would try her best to win!

Hinata gasped and immediately activated her Byakugan. Sitting high in a tree above them was one of the ANBU. It was time to get serious. Hinata pushed all her thoughts about Naruto and questions to the back of her mind. She had to focus now. To protect her friends!

-----------------------------------------------

SR – OOOOO cliff hanger! Mwahahaha

Naruto – You evil son of a bi…Ack

SR - *gag's Naruto with an apple* I have a few important things to say! This chapter was a very emotional one…and I like it that way. If you must flame then so be it! Anyway NO before you all get on my case Naruto is not suddenly 'changed' back to himself entirely. He has a long way to go! He may have realized what was wrong with him, and want to fix it, but it's not going to be just that easy! He has to work through this slowly, apologizing for what he said and did is a start, but like I said he has a long way to go. NOW he is definitely going to change, that is the only thing I will tell you, and I repeat this only once more he is not suddenly changing, it will be a slow but steady process. Remember that before you review  and thanks for reading!

Chouji – Finally now's my chance! NEXT TIME ON APPEARANCES CAN DECIEVE! THE GANG IS GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS AND KICKIN ASS! JOIN US AS NARUTO BATTLES FOR HIS VERY BEING AGAINST HIS WORST OPPONENT YET! HIM SELF!

SR – Very nicely done Chouji-kun! Byez!


End file.
